L'enfant du soleil
by ShizayaFR
Summary: Abandonné lors de sa naissance pas un marin et recueillis par le pape de la ville, le jeune Kyungsoo vit tranquillement. Considéré comme le fils du soleil, les gens de la ville prient pour qu'il appelle le soleil car depuis très longtemps, la pluie s'abat et ne s'arrête pas. Mais le pape qui la recueillit est gravement malade et succombe. Désespéré, Kyungsoo s'en vas en pleure.
1. Prologue

**_En l'an 2442, Dieu abattit une malédiction sur Terre pour punir les Hommes ainsi qu'en créant des espèces nocturnes, les Vampires._**

 ** _Cette malédiction était que le soleil ne viendra plus jamais s'unir au ciel._**

 ** _Mais il existait une faille dans la malédiction, un seul humain doté d'une âme pure pourrait faire apparaître le soleil._**

 ** _Les humains cherchèrent cette âme pure mais sans résultat jusqu'au jour où un bébé apparu dans un petit navire dérivant de l'océan._**

 ** _Le pape le recueillit avec bienveillance et lui donna le nom de Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Puis, il apprit que ce jeune bébé était l'enfant pur car quand ce nourrisson souriait, le soleil apparaissait._**

 ** _L'enfant du soleil était là._**

 ** _Quelques années plus tard, l'enfant avait grandi, il avait désormais douze ans._**

 ** _Il était heureux avec son « père » mais celui-ci était tombé malade et mourut avant de dévoilé les lourds pouvoirs que possédait Kyungsoo et de sa convoitise aux nombreuses mains des humains et des Vampires._**

 ** _Kyungsoo fut si triste de la mort du pape qu'il s'enfuit aussi loin qu'il le put et disparut dans la nature sans laisser de trace._**

 ** _Des années plus tard, encore, les gens recherchaient toujours l'enfant du soleil mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable._**

 ** _Oh oui le prologue vous fait énormément penser au dessin animé les mystérieuses cités d'or car le début en est inspiré._**


	2. Les enfants de Dieu

**_Je courais, je ne faisais que ça. Mon cœur était à sa limite, il menaçait de sortir de mon corps tellement, je courrais si vite. Derrière moi, les voix de mes poursuivants étaient tous prêts. Ils allaient me rattraper._**

 ** _\- Il est là ! Attrapez-le !_**

 ** _Je ne voulais surtout pas m'arrêter mais, la douleur de mon souffle était un risque._**

 ** _Soudain, une branche me fit tomber et je m'écorchai le genou. Je me relevais aussi vite malgré ma blessure qui saignait._**

 ** _J'arrivais enfin, dans une ville mais ne m'arrêta pas pour autant de courir._**

 ** _\- Attrapez-le ! Hurla une femme, derrière moi._**

 ** _\- C'est l'enfant du soleil !_**

 ** _A ces mots, tout le monde s'arrêta et me regarda avant de se jeter sur moi._**

 ** _\- Ahhhh ! Lâchez-moi !_**

 ** _Je me débâtai aussi vivement de toutes mes forces. Je réussis à m'enlever de leur poigne féroce et m'enfuie aussi vite que j'étais apparus._**

 ** _Je suis Kyungsoo et je suis l'enfant du soleil. Je suis âgé maintenant de dix-sept ans._**

 ** _Le lendemain, un titre en gros était à la une des journaux :_**

 ** _L'enfant du soleil est de retour !_**

 ** _Je marchais toujours mais, en boitant. Ma cheville et mon genou me faisaient mal. Si ça continuait comme ça, ma blessure allait s'infecter. J'avais volé une cape à capuche pour pas qu'on me reconnaît. J'étais dans une autre ville après avoir fuis celle qui m'avait reconnu._**

 ** _J'avais décidé de me reposer dans un petit hôtel avec le peu d'argent qui me restais en ayant travaillé mais surtout en chapardant._**

 ** _Mais, en marchant la tête baisser, je ne fis pas attention devant moi et percuta un jeune homme._**

 ** _\- Oh pardon, excusez-moi. Dis-je en me courbant._**

 ** _J'allais repartir mais, la main du jeune homme attrapa mon bras._**

 ** _\- Attend._**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

 ** _\- Tu es…L'enfant du soleil ?_**

 ** _Je fus si surpris que je ne lui répondis pas._**

 ** _\- Fais voir. Dit-il en examinant mon genou._**

 ** _Il posa sa main et je tressaillis de douleur mais, après avoir ressentis des picotements, la douleur s'estompa. La blessure avait disparu._**

 ** _\- Je suis Lay, l'enfant de la guérison et de la nature. Enchanté, enfant du soleil et de la force._**

 ** _La force ? Avais-je un autre pouvoir ? J'avais sympathisé avec Lay et il m'expliqua qu'il m'avait suivis depuis l'autre ville où je m'étais fait poursuivre et s'en excusa un instant d'avoir osez faire ça, il n'était pas une personne qui suivait par simple inattention._**

 ** _Lay m'appris qu'il existait dix enfants dont lui et moi possédant des pouvoirs :_**

 ** _\- L'enfant du ciel et de la lumière._**

 ** _\- L'enfant de l'eau et de la pluie._**

 ** _\- L'enfant du feu et de la chaleur._**

 ** _\- L'enfant du vent et du sable._**

 ** _\- L'enfant de la téléportation et des ténèbres._**

 ** _\- L'enfant du temps et du reflet._**

 ** _\- L'enfant du vol._**

 ** _\- L'enfant de la télékinésie et du contrôle._**

 ** _\- L'enfant de la glace et de la neige._**

 ** _\- L'enfant de la foudre et de l'orage._**

 ** _Mais tous ces enfants ont à ce jour été introuvables. Et depuis mon apparition, les gens ont cessé de croire à l'existence des autres enfants puisque aucun d'entre eux ne les ont vues en chaires et en os._**

 ** _Mais, Lay sait qu'ils existent. J'étais le dernier enfant à naître. Et puis son existence et la mienne confirme ses soupçons._**

 ** _Il faut rassembler les enfants de Dieu pour que l'équilibre humain retrouve sa vision et que Dieu laisse les humains tranquilles en enlevant la malédiction qui pèse sur Terre._**

 ** _Mais, la mission est plus dure qu'elle n'y parait. Nous ne savons pas où se trouvent les autres enfants._**

 ** _Et les Chasseurs ainsi que les Vampires se battent pour nous avoir._**

 ** _Lay décida de m'héberger dans la maison de sa grand-mère en haut d'une montagne pour être à l'abri du danger quelque qu'y soit._**


	3. Les marques

**_Attention il y a un lémon présent dans ce chapitre !_**

 ** _La maison de la grand-mère de Lay était immense, n'était-il pas riche ?_**

 ** _Comparé à moi qui vivait dans la pauvreté._**

 ** _La grand-mère de Lay était une charmante personne dotée de plein de qualités._**

 ** _\- Oh…Tu dois être le petit Kyungsoo, l'enfant du soleil ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, madame._**

 ** _Comment savait-elle qui j'étais ?_**

 ** _\- Je le sais, s'est tout. Et puis, Tss Tss, pas de ça entre nous, appelle moi, ChaoYing._**

 ** _\- Oui mad…ChaoYing._**

 ** _\- Elle s'est qui tu es car elle aussi possède un pouvoir. Elle peut lire dans les pensées._**

 ** _C'est de ma grand-mère que je tiens mes pouvoirs même si on va dire qu'ils sont différents des siens._**

 ** _\- Prend bien soin de mon petit-fils, Kyungsoo, tu es sa source vitale._**

 ** _Hein ?_**

 ** _\- Viens. N'écoute pas ce que ma grand-mère raconte._**

 ** _Il m'emmena dans sa chambre._**

 ** _\- Ouah ! Elle est très belle. Elle me fait penser à la chambre de mon père._**

 ** _\- Ton père ? Ne m'as-tu pas dis que ton père était mort e que tu ne l'avais jamais connu ?_**

 ** _\- Si, mais, j'ai été recueillis par le pape de ma ville et il m'a élevé mais, il est tombé malade et à succombé au virus. J'étais tellement triste que je me suis enfui._**

 ** _Je souris à cette pensée et un rayon passa par la fenêtre de Lay._**

 ** _\- Le soleil a répondu à ton appel._**

 ** _\- Mais je n'ai rien fait._**

 ** _\- Si, justement. Ton sourire l'a appelé._**

 ** _\- Dis…Comment va ton faire pour retrouver les autres enfants ?_**

 ** _\- Ma grand-mère m'a avoué qu'elle possédait une boussole qui permettait de les détecter et de savoir où se trouvent-ils._**

 ** _\- Ça va être plus facile._**

 ** _\- Pas sûr. N'oublie pas, Kyungsoo, que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à les chercher._**

 ** _Je m'étais assis sur son lit et soupira. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur ma chevelure noire et la caressa._**

 ** _\- Le sais-tu, Kyungsoo ? Le soleil est la source indispensable pour les Hommes, pour les enfants de Dieu, c'est pareil sauf que l'indispensable se transforme en une source primordiale et essentielle pour notre vie._**

 ** _Je le regardai et ses yeux ne cessaient de me fixer. Il s'approcha de moi, son souffle se percuta sur mon visage._**

 ** _Je louchai sur ses lèvres mais, sa parole me fit lever les yeux._**

 ** _\- Tu es essentielle pour notre vie, cela veut dire que si tu meurs, nous mourrons tous._**

 ** _Il posa doucement sans me brusquer ses douces lèvres sur les miennes._**

 ** _Je n'étais pas vraiment de se bord là, aimer les hommes, mais, mon corps ne bougeais pas, comme si, il acceptait son destin._**

 ** _Mon dos se déposa sur le lit, Lay au-dessus de moi._**

 ** _\- Lay…ça fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît et tu veux déjà…_**

 ** _\- L'heure ne compte pas._**

 ** _Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou et il déposa des baisers le long, tous en descendant sur mon épaule. Il retira mes vêtements ainsi que les siens. Désormais nus, face à l'autre._**

 ** _\- Lay…ton front._**

 ** _En effet, une marque venait d'apparaître sur le front de Lay. Une forme de licorne._**

 ** _\- Chaque enfant possède une marque différente qui apparaît à des moments de sexe et d'amour. La mienne est sur le front et représente une licorne car cet animal mythique représente mon pouvoir, la guérison._**

 ** _\- Mais…je n'ai jamais vu la mienne._**

 ** _\- Tu la découvriras bien vite._**

 ** _Il prit mes jambes et les posa sur ses épaules avant de se présenter à mon entrée._**

 ** _Il me pénétra. Je fermai les yeux, de peur que la douleur me fasse trop mal mais, je ne ressentis rien._**

 ** _\- Lay…Je n'ai pas eu mal ?!_**

 ** _\- Mon pouvoir à un rôle, ici aussi._**

 ** _Alors, il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour que la douleur ne vienne pas._**

 ** _Il commença ses coups de bassin doucement puis de plus en plus vite, bien rythmé._**

 ** _Je sentais une vague de plaisir m'envahir au bas ventre. Soudain, il se retira avant de me retourner pour que je sois à quatre pattes et de me reprendre brutalement._**

 ** _Son premier coup me coupa le souffle et je pus sortir un léger gémissement._**

 ** _\- Hnn…Hnn._**

 ** _\- Kyungsoo, je sais où est ta marque._**

 ** _Je rouvris les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui._**

 ** _\- Elle…est…où ? Dis-je essouffler._**

 ** _\- Ici._**

 ** _Je sentis sa main se poser sur le creux de mon rein, au-dessus de ma fesse gauche._**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente….Ha ! Dis-je alors que Lay toucha ma prostate._**

 ** _\- Une tête d'un monstre,…non une tête avec des crocs. Elle représente ton pouvoir qu'est la force._**

 ** _\- Et le soleil ?_**

 ** _\- Le soleil représente la force._**

 ** _\- Ha ! Ha !_**

 ** _Lay retapa sur ma prostate et une décharge électrique se déversa dans mon corps._**

 ** _Je poussai un cri tellement érotique que Lay ne supporta plus de plaisir et se répandit dans mon corps. Je fus pris de sursaut et me lâcha sur les draps propres du lit de Lay._**

 ** _Dans la pièce, il ne restait plus que des souffles éradiqués._**

 ** _Nous tombâmes de fatigue et rejoint les bras de morphe._**

 ** _Demain, s'annonce une lourde journée de rechercher. La boussole nous conduira au premier enfant qui proclamera le rassemblement des enfants de Dieu._**


	4. Premier enfant

**_Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, seul dans la chambre de Lay. C'était bien la première fois que je dormais aussi bien. Avant, je passais mes jours à dormir dans des hôtels miteux ou encore sur le sol dans les rues ou dans les granges._**

 ** _Je me levais, enfila mes vêtements de la veille et descendis les marches d'escalier pour arriver au salon où la grand-mère de Lay lisait un livre dans son fauteuil._**

 ** _\- Bonjour Kyungsoo._**

 ** _\- Bonjour ChaoYing._**

 ** _Une bonne odeur et alléchante se dégageait de la cuisine._**

 ** _\- Bien dormi ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, excellant_**

 ** _\- Evidemment, puisque vous avez bien profité de la nuit, mon petit fils et toi. Dit-elle faisant allusion à hier._**

 ** _Je me mis à rougir et n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche mais Lay arriva, et je le remerciai intérieurement d'être venu pour m'enlever la gêne présente encore sur mes joues._**

 ** _\- Grand-mère, combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'arrêter d'embêter Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Kyungsoo n'écoute pas ce qu'elle raconte et viens donc prendre ton petit déjeuner._**

 ** _Je lui emboîtai le pas pour le suivre dans la cuisine et découvris un somptueux petit déjeuner._**

 ** _Je m'assis en face de lui et mangea._**

 ** _A la fin du repas, nous montâmes dans sa chambre._**

 ** _Il se mit à chercher dans son armoire._**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?_**

 ** _\- Des vêtements à ta taille._**

 ** _\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _\- Tu ne vas pas garder toujours les mêmes vêtements, non ? Il faudrait aussi que tu prennes une douche, surtout par rapport à hier._**

 ** _Et revoilà mes joues cramoisies ! Je sais exactement de qui, Lay tient._**

 ** _Il me donna des habits et je pus prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou._**

 ** _Après être tout propre, sécher et vêtu. Nous nous préparâmes pour nos nouvelles aventures._**

 ** _Lay eu du mal à dire au revoir à sa grand-mère et d'un côté je le comprend, je pense que nous allons revenir dans très longtemps._**

 ** _Mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir avec ma cape à capuche, Lay m'embrassa soudainement et enleva la cape._**

 ** _\- Euh…Pourquoi se baiser ?_**

 ** _\- J'avais envie. Et enlève-le, tu n'en n'auras plus besoin désormais._**

 ** _Nous marchâmes vers la ville et alors que nous nous approchons, les gens nous regardaient._**

 ** _Mais, Lay ne faisait pas attention au propos des gens et continuait d'avancer sûr de lui._**

 ** _\- Regardez. L'enfant du soleil est avec Lay._**

 ** _\- S'il est avec lui, cela veut dire que le rassemblement à commencer._**

 ** _Les enfants de Dieu vont se réunir pour briser la malédiction._**

 ** _\- Que Dieu les aide._**

 ** _\- Bonne chance !_**

 ** _\- Briser cette malédiction !_**

 ** _\- Que Dieu vous entende !_**

 ** _Je fus surpris que les gens nous cris ça._**

 ** _\- Lay, pourquoi est-ce que…_**

 ** _\- Ne fais pas attention à eux et concentre toi sur la boussole._**

 ** _En effet, la boussole était doré et sur le couvercle était inscrit « God and the 12 legends. »_**

 ** _Quand, on l'ouvrait, une aiguille pointait le nord, en direction de Siheung._**

 ** _\- Siheung est la prochaine destination._**

 ** _\- Oui, en route._**

 ** _Après plus de trois heures de marches, nous arrivâmes enfin, à destination._**

 ** _Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je m'asseye pour laisser mes jambes se reposer et boire pour dessécher ma gorge._**

 ** _\- Lay…C'est quand qu'on s'arrête, j'en peux plus moi._**

 ** _\- Bientôt Kyungsoo._**

 ** _\- Je suis fatigué._**

 ** _\- Attend un peu._**

 ** _Attendre ? Impossible ! Je vais vraiment mourir là et maintenant !_**

 ** _\- Layyy…._**

 ** _\- Oui je sais._**

 ** _Lay poussa un soupirement et m'entraîna dans un petit café où nous nous assîmes._**

 ** _Je soupirai si fort en posant mon derrière sur la chaise que cela fit rire Lay._**

 ** _\- Tu es fatigué pour si peu ?_**

 ** _\- Evidemment. Ce n'est pas toi qui peux être fatigué par rapport à hier._**

 ** _Lay rigola une nouvelle fois._**

 ** _\- Peut-être mais à ce que je me rappelle, tu avais l'air d'apprécier._**

 ** _Et revoilà ! Bordel Kyungsoo, tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer !_**

 ** _Un serveur arriva pour prendre nos commandes._**

 ** _\- Bonjour Messieurs, que désirez-vous ?_**

 ** _\- Un café s'il vous plait._**

 ** _\- De l'eau, bien fraîche. Dis-je en toussant à cause de ma gorge sèche._**

 ** _\- Entendu, je vous apporte ça tous de suite._**

 ** _Alors que ma tête se posa sur la table, Lay ne parla plus et ne faisait que fixer le serveur._**

 ** _\- Je ne te suffis plus, faut que t'aille voir ailleurs, hein ? Dis-je en me moquant ouvertement de Lay._**

 ** _\- Non. Mais la boussole réagit bizarrement depuis tout à leur._**

 ** _\- Hein ? Dis-je en me relevant soudainement. Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un enfant ?_**

 ** _\- Peut être bien, oui._**

 ** _Le serveur revint avec nos boissons._**

 ** _\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous pouvez toucher cette boussole ?_**

 ** _\- Euh…Bien sûr._**

 ** _Le serveur posa sa main sur la boussole et l'aiguille à l'intérieur ne cessa de bouger._**

 ** _\- Je le savais…Tu es un enfant._**

 ** _Le serveur surprit enleva sa main brusquement avant de nous regarder avec un visage orner de peur._**

 ** _Il prit soudainement la fuite._**

 ** _Lay et moi partîmes sur ses traces._**

 ** _\- Attend ! On ne te veut aucun mal !_**

 ** _Mais, il ne s'arrêta pas._**

 ** _\- Bordel ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Kyungsoo !_**

 ** _\- Quoi ?! Je fais ce que je peux ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai mal aux jambes ?!_**

 ** _\- Mais non ! Utilise ton pouvoir !_**

 ** _\- Hein ?! Maintenant ?!_**

 ** _\- Oui ! Dépêche ! Avant qu'il ne se sauve et qu'on le perde de vue !_**

 ** _Je m'arrêtai. Concentre-toi Kyungsoo. Fais ce que ta dit Lay. Je respirai doucement avant de rouvrir les yeux et de donner un violent coup de pied sur le sol._**

 ** _La terre se mit soudainement, à trembler, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Les gens autour tombèrent tous au sol et le serveur en fuite tomba lourdement à terre avant que Lay ne se jette sur lui l'assommant vite faite avec la lourdeur de son corps._**

 ** _Je me relevai bien vite comparé aux autres et rejoignis Lay._**

 ** _\- Tu aurais pu y aller doucement._**

 ** _\- Je n'avais pas le choix, il n'a pas pris le temps de m'écouter._**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible._**

 ** _\- Laissez-moi partir !_**

 ** _Lay retenait le serveur._**

 ** _\- Ecoute, nous sommes aussi des enfants !_**

 ** _Le serveur sembla étonné et s'arrêta de se débattre._**

 ** _\- Enchanté, je suis Lay, l'enfant de la guérison et de la nature._**

 ** _\- Je suis Kyungsoo, l'enfant du soleil et de la force._**

 ** _\- Qui es-tu jeune enfant ?_**

 ** _\- Euh…Je suis Chen, l'enfant de la foudre et de l'orage._**


	5. L'enlèvement

Attention lémon dans ce chapitre !

 ** _Chen se joint finalement à notre petit groupe de deux après avoir entendu l'histoire de Lay. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si Lay n'avait pas appris son texte par cœur ?_**

 ** _Déjà, il m'a exactement raconté la même chose._**

 ** _La prochaine ville est Mopko, je vais pouvoir revoir la mer de mes propres yeux. Et enfin, nous allons pouvoir prendre un taxi et faire du covoiturage pour nous emmener là-bas ! Pas besoin de marcher !_**

 ** _Mes jambes sont heureuses. Et je suis sûr que pour Lay c'est pareil même s'il le cache._**

 ** _Je fermai les yeux et respira l'air pur de la mer._**

 ** _Lay et Chen me regardait mais ne disais rien._**

 ** _\- Dis, Lay ? Tu es sûr qu'un enfant est ici ?_**

 ** _\- Oui j'en suis sûr, la boussole indique ceci._**

 ** _Qui sera le prochain enfant ? Je me le demande. J'étais tellement heureux que le soleil était apparu et illuminait le ciel._**

 ** _\- Tu es vraiment heureux Kyungsoo ?_**

 ** _\- Oui, la mer m'a manqué._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _\- Je suis venu au monde en plein océan. J'ai vécu à ses côtés._**

 ** _Lay souria et se pencha vers moi avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser plus que langoureux._**

 ** _Chen nous regarda avant de tourner la tête en rougissant._**

 ** _\- Je reviens, attendez moi là, je vais chercher à boire et quelque chose à grignoter._**

 ** _Chen, surveille-le pour moi et n'hésite pas à l'embrasser pour le faire taire._**

 ** _Chen écarquilla les yeux avant d'hocher la tête._**

 ** _Lay partit sous mon regard noir après avoir dit à Chen qu'il pouvait m'embrasser._**

 ** _Tss, quel manque de tac celui-là !_**

 ** _Chen s'approcha et lécha ma joue._**

 ** _\- Hé ! Mais ça ne va pas ?!_**

 ** _\- Lay m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais._**

 ** _Lay ! Quand tu reviens tu es un homme mort !_**

 ** _« Le soleil est vital pour les enfants de Dieu »_**

 ** _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais, faudrait pas exagéré._**

 ** _Je soupirai. Voilà, il m'avait blasé._**

 ** _Deux heures plus tard, Lay n'était toujours pas revenu._**

 ** _\- Bordel ! Mais, il fout quoi ?! Hurlais-je._**

 ** _\- Je n'en sais rien, mais, c'est long et j'ai faim. Se plaint Chen._**

 ** _\- Eh !_**

 ** _Un homme barbu nous interpella._**

 ** _\- Ça vous dirait de visiter mon bateau ?_**

 ** _\- Oh oui ! Souriais-je de bonheur et des étoiles dans les yeux._**

 ** _\- Euh…Kyungsoo, on devrait peut-être attendre Lay, non ?_**

 ** _\- T'inquiète, c'est juste pour visiter._**

 ** _L'homme barbu nous conduisait à son immense bateau et nous fîmes découvrir son équipage et toutes les pièces du bateau._**

 ** _\- Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plus._**

 ** _\- C'était vraiment génial, monsieur. Merci encore._**

 ** _Nous nous retournâmes pour partir mais, soudain, plus rien._**

 ** _J'ouvris les yeux, un mal de crâne m'envahit. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_**

 ** _\- Tu es enfin réveillé ? Me demanda Chen._**

 ** _\- Chen ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ?_**

 ** _\- Sur le bateau, dans la cave. On s'est fait enlever et surtout avoir, s'était des pirates._**

 ** _\- Et merde…_**

 ** _\- Tu l'as dit._**

 ** _\- Tain ! Si Lay était là, je lui aurais demandé de soigner mon mal de crâne, j'ai mal._**

 ** _D'ailleurs quand il nous aura retrouvé, on va se faire trucider, enfin, tu vas te manger une engueulade, je vais me manger un mal de cul pas possible !_**

 ** _\- Charmant. Parla une personne._**

 ** _Je me relevai brusquement et découvris que nous n'étions pas seul. Des hommes étaient aussi là. Mais, en faisant attention, ce n'était pas des hommes normaux mais, des vampires._**

 ** _Génial, voilà qu'on se retrouve avec des suceurs de sang._**

 ** _Ma tête me lança soudainement et je retombai à terre en tenant mon crâne entre mes mains. Chen s'inquiéta et accouru vers moi._**

 ** _\- Kyungsoo ?! Est-ce que ça va ?!_**

 ** _\- Kyungsoo ? L'enfant du soleil ?_**

 ** _Chen le regarda, comprit qu'il avait sans doute commit une erreur de prononcer mon nom. Le vampire se leva pour s'approcher de moi mais Chen lui barra la route en me protégeant._**

 ** _\- Je vois que tu as un bon toutou._**

 ** _Ça voix me fis frissonner de peur. Alors que je me rassis confortablement sur le sol, je sentis une bosse au niveau de mon arrière train. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la boussole._**

 ** _\- Chen._**

 ** _\- Oui ?_**

 ** _\- Lay ne pourra pas nous retrouver._**

 ** _\- Hein ?! Comment ça ?!_**

 ** _\- La boussole est ici. Dis-je en la lui montrant._**

 ** _\- Super. Nous voilà bloquer._**

 ** _Mais, en l'ouvrant, je découvris que l'aiguille bougeait dans tous les sens._**

 ** _Il y avait un autre enfant. Et elle pointait un vampire._**

 ** _Je me relevai et marcha dans sa direction._**

 ** _\- Kyungsoo ?_**

 ** _\- Dis. Est-ce que tu peux toucher cette boussole ? Dis-je à l'attention du vampire en question._**

 ** _Il me regarda, méfiant, et posa sa main dessus._**

 ** _\- Tu es aussi un enfant._**

 ** _\- Quoi ?_**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Hurla un pirate derrière moi._**

 ** _Je me retournais vivement et le pirate se précipita vers moi, avec l'attention de prendre la boussole. Mais à peine avait-il posez ses mains dessus, que la boussole vira au rouge et des décharges électriques apparurent, envoyant valser le pirate plus loin, l'assommant par la même occasion ainsi que moi. Mon dos percuta le mur me retirant un gémissement de douleur._**

 ** _Chen se leva, surprit du choc._**

 ** _\- Kyungsoo. Il vient de se passer quoi ?_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi Lay n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui ?! Je vais avoir mal partout._**

 ** _Bref, toutes personnes n'étant pas un enfant, la boussole le rejettera automatiquement._**

 ** _\- Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi de lui ? Les autres pirates vont bien se rendre compte qui leur manque un membre._**

 ** _\- Déjà, on l'attache et après, on finit notre mission avec cet enfant._**

 ** _\- Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire que je suis un enfant ? Demanda le vampire._**

 ** _\- Et bien, comme tu as pu le voir à l'instant, la boussole reconnaît les enfants et comme tu as pu l'a touché, cela confirme mes propos._**

 ** _\- Je ne te crois pas._**

 ** _\- Bon…Ah ! Nous possédons chacun une marque._**

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas de marque._**

 ** _\- Evidemment, puisqu'elle apparaît à une certaine période._**

 ** _\- Quelle genre de période ?_**

 ** _\- Euh…_**

 ** _Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire. Rhaa et puis merde !_**

 ** _\- Quand tu fais l'amour avec quelqu'un._**

 ** _\- Je vois. Souria le vampire. J'aimerai bien tester pour te croire._**

 ** _Je me mis à rougir. Il m'attrapa et me rapprocha de lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes me retirant un gémissement._**

 ** _\- C'est quand plus, monsieur, aime ça. Ricana le vampire._**

 ** _\- Attend. Ton nom ?_**

 ** _\- Sehun. Oh Sehun._**

 ** _Chen sembla me regarder comme si on lui avait volé sa proie._**

 ** _Sehun passa sa main sou mon pull et le souleva pour passer sa tête et je sentis sa langue jouer avec mes tétons. Je retenais mes gémissements. C'était différent de Lay mais toujours aussi bon._**

 ** _Le tintement de ma ceinture retentis à mes oreilles et mon pantalon vola dans la cave sur les genoux de Chen._**

 ** _\- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à te nourrir de son odeur._**

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas un chien._**

 ** _\- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru. Ricana Sehun._**

 ** _Le vampire Sehun enleva son slim noir ainsi que son boxer moulant. Il ne prit pas le temps de me préparer et me pénétra d'un coup sec._**

 ** _\- Ha !_**

 ** _Mon cri ne passa pas inaperçu._**

 ** _\- Ne crie pas, tu vas nous faire repérer. Ordonna Sehun._**

 ** _Eh toi ! Dit-il à Chen, fais le taire._**

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir des ordres venant de ta part. Répondit Chen, sanglant._**

 ** _Mais celui-ci s'approcha de moi pendant que Sehun me donnait des coups de reins brutaux et m'embrassa. Il passa sa langue, entremêlant la mienne. Mordant mes lèvres au passage. Je sentis Sehun se déverser dans mon antre chaude et serrer alors que je me vidai sur mon torse, Chen empêchant mon cri d'extase de sortir d'au fond de ma gorge._**

 ** _\- Tu es un bon coup, maintenant, où est la marque ?_**

 ** _Chen s'arrêta et me tourna et Sehun découvrit ma marque en prenant bien le soin de mâter mon cul aussi._**

 ** _\- Ok et la mienne ?_**

 ** _\- Maître, elle est là. Dit un autre vampire en pointant le centre du haut de son dos._**

 ** _\- Bon je te crois. Il serait tant de refaire les présentations, non ?_**

 ** _\- Je suis Chen, l'enfant de la foudre et de l'orage._**

 ** _\- Je suis Kyungsoo, l'enfant du soleil et de la force et tu vas sûrement rencontrer Lay, l'enfant de la guérison et de la nature._**

 ** _\- Salut, moi c'est Sehun, vampire, l'enfant du vent et du sable._**


	6. Arriver au Japon

_**Attention lémon !**_

 _ **Une journée de bateau et nous étions arrivés au Japon. Quand les pirates étaient descendus, ils découvrirent leur camarade attacher et évanouie, ils essayèrent de nous tuer mais quand un osa me toucher, Chen s'était énervé et lui avait mis un coup de poing au visage. Déjà qu'il était en rogne depuis que j'avais couché avec Sehun.**_

 _ **\- Chen, arrête de faire la gueule, tu veux.**_

 _ **\- Tss…**_

 _ **Je voyais qu'une solution à mes yeux, couché avec lui.**_

 _ **On me fait faire vraiment n'importe quoi.**_

 _ **\- Toi, vient là. Dis-je en lui tirant le bras.**_

 _ **J'emmenai Chen en direction d'un hôtel et laissa Sehun en plan.**_

 _ **\- Sehun, on t'abandonne quelques heures.**_

 _ **\- Ouai.**_

 _ **Après avoir pris une chambre, je décidais de dire la raison à Chen, dû pourquoi, étions venu ici.**_

 _ **\- Tu vas arrêter de faire la tête et tu vas coucher avec moi, c'est un ordre.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **Il avait retrouvé le visage du bon vieux Chen.**_

 _ **\- Tu as très bien entendu, couche avec moi.**_

 _ **Il me regarda avant de sourire de toutes ces dents et de me prendre dans ses bras.**_

 _ **\- Je vais te nettoyer de se sale vampire.**_

 _ **Il n'avait vraiment pas digéré le fait que Sehun soit un enfant. Ca va vraiment être dure de passer nos aventures avec ces deux-là qui se chamaille pour un rien. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.**_

 _ **J'espère que Lay ne fera pas la même chose.**_

 _ **Il me fit tomber sur le lit et se positionna à califourchon sur moi.**_

 _ **Chen caressa doucement mon ventre après avoir retiré mon haut d'une traite.**_

 _ **\- Ton corps est si beau.**_

 _ **Je rougis, s'était bien la première fois qu'on me le disait, même Lay n'a jamais dit ça.**_

 _ **Après tout, je me trouver pas si beau que ça, j'avais la peau trop blanche et les yeux beaucoup trop grand pour un asiatique. J'étais petit et frêle et pas vraiment gros. Mon caractère manquait d'assurance, j'étais timide même si cela ne se voyait pas.**_

 _ **La seule partit de mon corps qui me rassurait était mes lèvres, elles étaient en forme de cœur.**_

 _ **La langue de Chen passa à l'intérieur de mon nombril puis remonta le haut de mon torse avant de s'arrêter sur mes tétons et de les lécher et mordiller.**_

 _ **Je poussai un petit gémissement suivit d'un rire.**_

 _ **Il s'arrêta et me regarda d'étonnement.**_

 _ **\- Sa chatouille.**_

 _ **Mon corps était très chatouilleux.**_

 _ **Chen remonta vers mon lobe et le mordilla, et j'entendis un léger rire provenant de sa bouche.**_

 _ **Se moquait-il de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Te moquerais-tu de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Moi ? Pas du tout…**_

 _ **Il posa ses douces et tendres lèvres sur les miennes en échange d'un baiser si langoureux et si amoureux que mon cœur faillit s'arrêter.**_

 _ **Le bas de jogging que je portais partit suivit des vêtements de Chen.**_

 _ **Il me regarda et humidifia ses doigts de sa salive en me regardant sensuellement.**_

 _ **Je n'avais jamais vu Chen ainsi.**_

 _ **Après m'avoir préparé suffisamment, il me pénétra doucement pour éviter la douleur mais je ne sentis rien.**_

 _ **Dois-je croire que mon corps s'habitue à ça ou est-ce qu'il a été créé pour ça ?**_

 _ **Les coups de Chen s'accentuèrent très vite et ma gorge produisit des cris jouissifs.**_

 _ **Je fermis les yeux pour profiter du plaisir qui m'envahissais.**_

 _ **\- « Le soleil est nécessaire et vital »**_

 _ **\- Tu vas mourir…**_

 _ **Je rouvris les yeux en vitesse. Chen avait arrêté de bouger et me regardait avec inquiétude.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **\- Je…Rien. J'ai cru entendre une voix.**_

 _ **Il soupira et reprit vite ses coups avant d'atteindre l'orgasme ensemble.**_

 _ **Après avoir fait retrouver le sourire à Chen, nous retrouvâmes Sehun en bonne compagnie, c'est à dire au moins cinq à six hommes qui se faisait mordre pas ses soins.**_

 _ **\- Sehun. Excuse-moi de te gêner mais on doit partir.**_

 _ **\- Vous faite chiez.**_

 _ **Il mordit un autre humain qui poussa un gémissement. C'était si bon que ça de ce faire mordre ?**_

 _ **Faudrait que je teste, un jour.**_

 _ **Il le laissa en plan et se leva. Chen et moi nous le regardâmes.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Rien. Dit-on en même temps.**_

 _ **Je bâillais de fatigue. Cette journée m'avait épuisée. Je sortis par simple inattention la boussole et la regarda.**_

 _ **\- Chen. Je crois que notre voyage au Japon ne sera pas inutile.**_

 _ **\- Ah bon ?**_

 _ **\- Nous avons trouvé Sehun et voilà qu'on va trouver un autre enfant.**_

 _ **\- Lay va être content. On va peut-être éviter sa rage. J'espère…**_

 _ **\- Bon, en route. La direction qu'indique la boussole est Tokyo.**_

 _ **Tokyo est vraiment une grande ville. Heureusement qu'on a la boussole sinon je me demande comment on ferait. Bon, on va dire qu'on s'est quand même paumer trois fois. Avant de tomber sur une immense baraque.**_

 _ **\- Euh…Tu es sur que c'est là, Kyungsoo ?**_

 _ **\- Pas de doute, la boussole indique ça.**_

 _ **\- Putain de bordel. Mais quel enfant vit là-dedans ?!**_

 _ **\- On va très vite le savoir.**_

 _ **Je sonnais.**_

 _ **\- Kyungsoo…tu vas dire quoi ?**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **C'est bien ma veine, j'en sais strictement rien.**_

 _ **La porte s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras.**_

 _ **\- Si l'enfant du soleil est là, cela veut dire que le rôle de mon fils va être enfin utile.**_

 _ **\- Euh…**_

 _ **\- Oh pardon. Entrer je vous prie, je vais appeler mon fils.**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes installés dans le salon et le fils de cette belle femme arriva. Il portait une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon blanc, tous bien vêtu.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Messieurs.**_

 _ **\- …Bonjour.**_

 _ **\- Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour m'emmener avec vous.**_

 _ **\- Oui, en effet.**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes des enfants ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, je suis Kyungsoo, l'enfant du soleil et de la force.**_

 _ **\- Enchanté, je suis l'enfant de la foudre et de l'orage.**_

 _ **\- Sehun, vampire, enfant du vent et du sable.**_

 _ **\- Bienvenue, je me présente, je suis Suho, l'enfant de l'eau et de la pluie.**_


	7. L'enfant chasseur

_**Suho était un enfant bien élevé et poli comparé à Sehun, qui devrait revoir son vocabulaire. Il nous avait payé les billets d'avions pour notre retour en Corée à Mokpo.**_

 _ **J'espère que Lay attendait notre retour.**_

 _ **Je déteste les avions ! Enfin, Sehun me les as fait détester ! Ce mec passe son temps à mordre des humains en chaleur.**_

 _ **Arriver en Corée, je fus heureux de retrouver mon pays natal mais surtout presser de retrouver Lay car passer une journée au côté des deux zigotos c'est l'horreur !**_

 _ **Heureusement que Suho n'est pas pareil.**_

 _ **Sortant de l'aéroport, je fus surpris de découvrir Lay accompagner de quelqu'un.**_

 _ **Je courus et lui sauta dans les bras.**_

 _ **\- Lay !**_

 _ **\- Bordel mais où étiez-vous passés ?**_

 _ **\- On s'est fait enlever…**_

 _ **\- Chen ! Je t'ai dit de faire attention à Kyungsoo !**_

 _ **\- Désolé…**_

 _ **\- Enfin bref, ce qui compte, c'est que vous allez bien. Et qui sont ses gens ?**_

 _ **\- Deux enfants. Souriais-je**_

 _ **\- Au moins, vous n'êtes pas revenu bredouille. Moi aussi, j'en ai trouvé un pas pur hasard puisque vous aviez la boussole.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour, je suis Baekhyun, enfant du ciel et de la lumière. Je suis également un chasseur.**_

 _ **A ce mot, Sehun se recula et grogna.**_

 _ **\- Sehun, calme toi, je ne pense pas qu'il va vouloir te tuer.**_

 _ **\- Hein ?! Fut surprit Lay.**_

 _ **\- Euh oui. Sehun est l'enfant du vent et du sable mais est aussi un vampire.**_

 _ **\- Ah, ok.**_

 _ **\- Il était dans le même bateau que nous. Et ici, voici Suho, l'enfant de l'eau et de la pluie qu'on a trouvée au Japon.**_

 _ **\- Oui, il m'a prévenu. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.**_

 _ **\- Tu le connais ?**_

 _ **\- On peut dire ça comme ça…**_

 _ **\- Voyons Lay, un peu plus de dextérité dans tes paroles. Evidemment qu'on se connaît puisque Lay est mon petit ami.**_

 _ **\- Ex petit ami.**_

 _ **\- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir rompu, ni toi d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **\- Ca fait un an que tu es parti sans rien dire et plus de nouvelle de toi, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais abandonné.**_

 _ **\- Non, puisque je suis ici.**_

 _ **\- Au bout d'un an ?**_

 _ **\- Hmm…Excusez-moi de déranger vos éventuelles disputes de couple mais on n'a pas que ça à faire. Intervint Chen.**_

 _ **Je pouffai de rire. Si Suho savait que j'ai couché avec Lay, je ne sais pas s'il lui pardonnerait. Ni Lay en apprenant que Sehun et Chen sont passé sur mon corps.**_

 _ **\- Dit Baekhyun, en quoi consiste le métier de chasseur ?**_

 _ **\- Tout dépend de ce que vous pensez. Nous chassons les vampires présents sur une liste. Si Sehun y est inscrit, j'ai le regret de dire qu'il faudra que je l'élimine mais bien évidemment après que la malédiction soit brisée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sehun, je connais exactement les liste et tu n'y figure pas.**_

 _ **Sehun ne faisait pas confiance à ce chasseur mais avait quand même le fait de voyager avec lui.**_

 _ **Pendant tous le voyage qui nous emmenait à l'appartement de Baekhyun pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires sous les directives de Lay.**_

 _ **Le petit couple n'a pas arrêté de se chamailler.**_

 _ **Encore pire que Sehun et Chen, mais, il a fallu qu'eux aussi si mettent.**_

 _ **Et leur discussion se concentrait uniquement sur moi.**_

 _ **La plaie ! Je déteste être mêlé aux conversations sans mon accord.**_

 _ **\- Je t'ai dit que nous avons rompu ! Et j'ai couché avec Kyungsoo !**_

 _ **\- Et alors ?! Nous n'avons pas rompu !**_

 _ **\- J'ai nettoyé le corps de Kyungsoo de ton sale corps.**_

 _ **\- Hmmm…Intéressant. Je compte bien le reprendre rien que pour t'emmerder.**_

 _ **Mais regarder moi ça…Je soupirai. Ces enfants ont des sales caractères. J'espère que les autres ne sont pas pareils ! Moi qui pensais que Suho étais différent, je me suis bien tromper.**_

 _ **\- « Le soleil est le centre de toute attention. Tu es une source vitale pour les Humains et les Chasseur mais différemment pour les Vampires, ton corps et ton sang l'est. »**_

 _ **\- « Malgré cela, tu vas quand même mourir… »**_

 _ **Encore ces voix…Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'entendais des gens me parler dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas à qui elles appartenaient ou encore si elles s'adressaient uniquement qu'à moi.**_

 _ **\- Kyungsoo, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, Baekhyun ?**_

 _ **\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Non pas vraiment et heureusement.**_

 _ **Baekhyun rigola.**_

 _ **\- L'ambiance est marrante.**_

 _ **\- Comment as-tu su que tu étais un enfant ?**_

 _ **\- Ma famille a été chasseur depuis des générations et je reprends le flambeau. Lors d'un entraînement avec min père, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sans le vouloir.**_

 _ **\- Et qu'en pense ta famille ?**_

 _ **\- Tant que ça ne joue pas un rôle plus important que mon métier de chasseur.**_

 _ **\- Et toi ?**_

 _ **\- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me perturber.**_

 _ **Baekhyun est un gars plutôt sympa vu de l'extérieur mais en tuant des vampires, je suppose qu'il doit être sérieux.**_

 _ **\- D'ailleurs, il y a d'autres chasseurs qu'en Corée ?**_

 _ **\- Oui bien sûr, ils en existent partout dans le monde.**_

 _ **\- Et tu en connais ?**_

 _ **\- Oui et c'est notre prochaine destination. Je connais deux enfants chasseurs qui vivent en Chine.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Hurla Sehun qui s'était arrêté de se disputer avec Chen. Encore des chasseurs.**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **Pauvre Sehun. Prochaine direction, Changsha en Chine, la ville natale de Lay.**_


	8. La ville natale de Lay

**_Nous nous envolons pour la Chine en direction de Changsha, la ville natale de Lay car d'après Baekhyun, un autre chasseur enfant si trouverait. Après quelques heures de vol, je pus enfin poser le pied sur cette terre inconnue. Baekhyun nous emmena u quartier général des chasseurs de Chine._**

 ** _Sehun refusa catégoriquement d'entré dans cet endroit infester d'humains sans cœur pour les vampires._**

 ** _Arriver, il leur parla d'un chinois très développé avec l'aide de Lay pour trouver un sois disant Xiumin, je crois._**

 ** _Après avoir traversé quatre portes, trois couloirs, deux ascenseurs et un escalier, nous arrivâmes, enfin, à une gigantesque porte en bronze qui s'ouvrit sous la main de Baekhyun._**

 ** _A l'intérieur, plusieurs humains s'entraînaient sévèrement. Baekhyun s'interposa avec l'un d'entre eux et se mit à parler en…coréen ?!_**

 ** _\- Hey, Xiu ! Comment vas-tu ?_**

 ** _\- Oh Baek ?! C'est toi ! Mais que fais-tu là ?_**

 ** _\- Je suis venu te chercher._**

 ** _L'homme surnommé « Xiu », nous regarda et comprit aussitôt de la venue de « Baek »._**

 ** _\- Il est temps._**

 ** _\- Oui…_**

 ** _Il se tourna vers nous et s'inclina._**

 ** _\- Je suis Xiumin, l'enfant de la glace et de la neige, enchanté, enfants de Dieu._**

 ** _Sous la politesse du geste de celui-ci, nous nous inclinons tous avant de nous présenter encore et toujours._**

 ** _\- Je suis Lay, l'enfant de la guérison et de la nature._**

 ** _\- Je suis Suho, l'enfant de l'eau et de la pluie._**

 ** _\- Je suis Chen, l'enfant de la foudre et de l'orage._**

 ** _\- Je suis Kyungsoo, l'enfant du soleil et de la force._**

 ** _\- Tu rencontreras sûrement à la sortit, Sehun, l'enfant du vent et du sable. Ajouta Baekhyun._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?_**

 ** _\- C'est un vampire._**

 ** _\- Ah…_**

 ** _\- Bon, en entendant mon maître pour le prévenir de mon départ, que diriez-vous d'un petit entraînement ?_**

 ** _\- Tu veux vraiment les faire peurs ?_**

 ** _\- Mais non, c'est juste que j'arrive mieux à contrôler mes pouvoirs._**

 ** _\- Mais bien sur…_**

 ** _Xiumin souria avant de toucher soudainement, le bras de Baekhyun et son bras se congela._**

 ** _\- Eh ! Sale tricheur !_**

 ** _Baekhyun sauta en arrière avant de lancer un rayon lumineux dans sa direction mais, Xiumin évita très facilement._**

 ** _Chen n'aimant pas être ignoré et pris d'une envie de se défouler, attaqua les deux protagonistes en invoquant la foudre qu'il les rasa de très près._**

 ** _\- Tu te débrouilles bien pour un enfant qui vient de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Dit Xiumin._**

 ** _\- Merci. Répondit Chen._**

 ** _Quelques minutes après, le maître de Xiumin au courant, nous laissâmes partir. Xiumin rencontra Sehun, mais, ne fit aucune allusion à sa condition de vampire._**

 ** _\- Dis-moi, Xiumin ? Interrogea Baekhyun. Est-ce que tu serais où se trouve Luhan, l'autre enfant ?_**

 ** _\- Bien sûr. Il a été muté au quartier général de Beijing._**

 ** _\- Nous devons le ramener lui aussi, avec nous. Mais, êtes-vous toujours en couple si la question n'est pas indiscrète ?_**

 ** _\- Non, Luhan m'a dit qu'il voulait rompre car notre couple devenait trop simple à son goût. Evidemment j'étais d'accord._**

 ** _Nous prîmes encore les transports pour rejoindre la capitale de la Chine._**

 ** _Le train était assez spacieux ainsi que les chambres._**

 ** _J'étais avec Chen._**

 ** _Suho et Lay ensemble, Baekhyun et Xiumin et pour finir Sehun, seul._**

 ** _Xiumin nous conduisait jusqu'à la maison de Luhan car s'était son jour de congé, apparemment._**

 ** _Il accepta très facilement le fait de nous suivre et accompagner pour réussir la mission que nous devions accomplir._**

 ** _\- Je m'appelle Luhan, je suis l'enfant de la télékinésie et du contrôle._**


	9. Voyage en Russie

Attention lémon dans ce chapitre !

 ** _Nous avions trouvé les enfants de Chine. La boussole indiquait maintenant, les autres pays mais, ne précisait pas lequel._**

 ** _Lay proposa alors, d'aller en Russie._**

 ** _Je me disais que nos aventures étaient de faire le tour du monde tous en ramenant quelqu'un avec nous._**

 ** _« Faire le tour du monde ne te serviras à rien »_**

 ** _« Tu vas bientôt mourir »_**

 ** _Je me retournais brusquement. Il n'y avait personne._**

 ** _J'entendais toujours ces maudites voix !_**

 ** _Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ?_**

 ** _J'en avais marre, peut être que cette tournée en Russie compte me faire oublier ses voix._**

 ** _Je soupirais pour la millième fois de la journée et encore, j'ai arrêté de compter._**

 ** _\- Kyungsoo ?_**

 ** _\- Hmm ?_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi soupires-tu depuis notre départ ?_**

 ** _\- Rien de bien important…_**

 ** _Baekhyun me scruta du regard comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers moi ou à déceler un quelconque mensonge._**

 ** _\- Bon… J'ai une idée !_**

 ** _Baekhyun me pris le bras et m'entraîna dans les rues de Moscou en hurlant aux autres :_**

 ** _\- J'emmène Kyungsoo faire un tour ! Il a besoin de se dévergonder !_**

 ** _Plus loin, Baekhyun me plaqua contre un mur s'attirant les regards des quelques touristes et passagers du coin._**

 ** _\- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive au juste ?_**

 ** _\- Rien…_**

 ** _\- Ne me ment pas. Je vois bien que tu ne me dis pas la vérité, ton visage le prouve._**

 ** _Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'entendais des voix, il allait me prendre pour un fou._**

 ** _\- …_**

 ** _\- Je vois que tu ne vas rien dire. Dit-il en soupirant._**

 ** _Tu es frustré c'est ça ?_**

 ** _\- Mais…non !_**

 ** _\- Aller, je connais ça, on a tous besoin d'un passage de sexe._**

 ** _Je devais sûrement ressembler à une écrevisse. Il enfuit son visage entre mon cou._**

 ** _\- Baekhyun… Qu'est-ce que t'arrive… ?_**

 ** _\- Je compte de décoincer._**

 ** _\- Hein ?!_**

 ** _Il lécha l'intérieur de mon oreille et mordilla mon lobe. Je gémissais._**

 ** _\- Eh…On…On est dans la rue…_**

 ** _\- Et alors ? Je me moque des gens._**

 ** _Il ouvrit ma chemise en fracas, les boutons volèrent dans tous les sens pour s'étaler au sol._**

 ** _Il ne prenait aucun soin, je crois qu'il ne faisait plus attention où est-ce qu'il était, tous ce qu'il voulait c'était moi et moi seul._**

 ** _Et peu importe qu'il le faisait au milieu d'une rue, il voulait assouvir son besoin et non le mien…_**

 ** _Il lécha mon torse pour descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas._**

 ** _Il retira le bouton et la fermeture de mon pantalon pour l'enlever. Il finit par mon boxer, la seule chose qui le gênait dans son ample découverte._**

 ** _J'étais à présent, nu devant lui qui avait encore tous ces vêtements._**

 ** _Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêter pour regarder mais Baekhyun se fichait pas mal de ça._**

 ** _\- Baekhyun… Tu devrais…te découvrir aussi…_**

 ** _Il me regarda et sourit avant d'ouvrir sa chemise et de baisser son bas ainsi que son boxer noir._**

 ** _Il s'approcha de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de se frotter._**

 ** _Je sentis son membre dur contre ma jambe_**

 ** _Il passa ses mains autour de mes hanches pour me soulever mais, je pouvais remercier le mur qui me soutenait aussi. Il présenta son pénis chaud et palpitant contre mon entrée et me pénétra sèchement, me retirant un cri de douleur avant de m'emporter au septième ciel…_**

 ** _Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans un lit avec autour de moi, le reste de la bande._**

 ** _\- Où suis-je… ? Dis-je faiblement._**

 ** _\- Dans un hôtel. Me répondit Lay._**

 ** _\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_**

 ** _\- Tu t'es évanoui parce qu'un chasseur de merde y est allé trop fort sans se préoccuper de son partenaire. Répondit Sehun en élevant la voix et en regardant bien l'auteur de cet acte._**

 ** _Baekhyun le regarda méchamment avant de venir vers moi._**

 ** _\- Pardon… Je ne pensais pas que ton corps serait à bout._**

 ** _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un enfant ?_**

 ** _\- Non, il n'y a personne ici. Et comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour toi ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es notre source vitale, Kyungsoo._**

 ** _\- Je sais…_**

 ** _« Une source vitale qui va bientôt mourir… »_**

 ** _Je ne fis pas attention à la voix qui venait de parler dans mon esprit._**

 ** _\- Quel est le prochain pays ?_**

 ** _\- La France mais, nous partirons que quand tu seras rétabli._**


	10. La capitale romantique

**_Lémon Lémon !_**

 ** _Paris est sois disant la ville des amoureux. J'ai bien dit que j'avais cette impression car pour tout dire c'est vrai, Luhan n'a pas arrêté de me tenir la main tous le long du trajet en direction de la Tour Eiffel._**

 ** _Cette tour de métal construit en 1889._**

 ** _C'était la première fois que je la voyais et je n'étais pas déçu de cette escapade à Paris._**

 ** _Quoique, Luhan n'a pas arrêter de m'embrasser ou encore me toucher ici ou là._**

 ** _Pas que ça me gêne mais s'il pouvait être plus discret parce que maintenant, j'ai les regards de fauves des autres sur ma pauvre et petite personne._**

 ** _Luhan décida de m'emmener ailleurs._**

 ** _Petite visite au Champ Elysée. Jolie, mais cher, très cher._**

 ** _Photo souvenir à l'Arc de Triomphe._**

 ** _Et pour finir cette magnifique journée selon Luhan, un tour au septième ciel avec celui-ci._**

 ** _Il m'avait emmené dans un hôtel vers les Champs Elysée, là où c'est très cher, à l'insu des autres qui devait sans doute se demander à présent où nous étions passés._**

 ** _La chambre était très grande et très luxueuse, vu le prix que Luhan avait dépensé pour une nuit._**

 ** _Il laissa un message à Lay sur son téléphone pour éviter qu'on nous dérange et l'éteignit. Luhan retira son haut comme un sportif, il avait des abdos._**

 ** _Vous savez, les tablettes de chocolats comme les filles aiment, c'est exactement ça._**

 ** _Avec les autres, je me souviens très bien de leurs gabarits. Lay est peut être mince, il est tout le contraire de ce qu'on pense, bien battit et musclé. Pourtant, Suho est son contraire et d'après ce que j'ai entendu lors d'une de leur discussion, Lay serait dominé…_**

 ** _Chen est normal et Sehun est un vampire, donc je pense que ses muscles sont venus grâce à sa transformation._**

 ** _A moins, qu'il soit vampire de pure race ?_**

 ** _Baekhyun est aussi frêle que moi mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences._**

 ** _Je découvrais, aujourd'hui, Luhan. Il ne manquait plus que Suho mais, je ne sais pas s'il se déciderait par rapport à Lay._**

 ** _Et Xiumin ? Il viendrait sûrement à moi._**

 ** _Toujours dans mes pensées, je fus propulsé sur le bureau, au milieu de la pièce, proche de la fenêtre géante._**

 ** _Je ne connaissais pas spécialement Luhan mais, il s'agit d'un enfant après tout, ce qui veut dire que lui aussi a besoin de sa dose de « source vitale »._**

 ** _« Tu es la source vitale de tous les enfants »_**

 ** _« Mais, bientôt, tu mourras »_**

 ** _Luhan m'attacha les poignets avec la cravate de ma chemise et déboucla ma ceinture avant de descendre mon pantalon moulant et mon boxer blanc. Il passa sa main sur mon sexe dressé fièrement et commença des vas et vient sur mon membre._**

 ** _Puis les remplaça avec sa bouche. Sa langue commença par jouer avec la fente puis pour sucer de haut en bas._**

 ** _Je ne pouvais pas bouger, juste subir cette torture exquise._**

 ** _\- Luhan…Je vais…Dis-je à bout de souffle._**

 ** _Mais, il ne s'arrêta pas et je jouis dans sa cavité buccale. Je me rendis compte que la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville._**

 ** _Il me leva et m'emmena vers la fenêtre, je pus apercevoir la Tour Eiffel allumée._**

 ** _Avant de me prendre brusquement avec ses doigts, je gémis si fort que si quelqu'un était passé devant la porte, m'aurais sûrement entendu._**

 ** _\- Hann ~_**

 ** _Il retira ses doigts après suffisamment préparés et se positionna à mon entrée encore dilatée. Il rentra en moi avec une force pas croyable. Je poussai un gémissement et vint coller ma joue contre la vitre. La pièce était dans le noir et tous ce que je voyais s'était un paysage trouble avec mes yeux à demi-fermé. Ce que j'entendais, c'était mes gémissements, le souffle éradiquer de Luhan et les cuisses de celui-ci claqué contre mes fesses ainsi que le membre déjà mouillé faire des allers-retours._**

 ** _Après plusieurs coups de butoir, il atteint mon point sensible._**

 ** _\- HA ! En…Encore…_**

 ** _Une autre poussé et il atteignit de nouveau ma prostate._**

 ** _Je sentais la fin approchée._**

 ** _Et comme l'a dit Luhan, je fis un tour au septième ciel en sentant mon ventre explosé de plaisir et du membre chaud de Luhan entré pour la dernière fois et de se libéré avant de sentir son sperme coulé le long de mes cuisses._**

 ** _La nuit fut longue puisqu'il ne s'arrêta pas ici et recommença une bonne partit de la soirée juste avant de m'endormir comme une loque._**

 ** _Le lendemain avec les autres, nous décidâmes de nous mettre à la recherche de l'enfant car la boussole commençait à faire des siennes._**

 ** _Elle indiquait le musée du Louvre._**

 ** _Après avoir fait plus de deux heures de queue pour entrer dans ce musée, nous cherchâmes l'enfant à l'aide de la boussole._**

 ** _Plus nous nous rapprochons du but, plus l'aiguille de la boussole tournait dans tous les sens comme si elle était devenue folle !_**

 ** _Alors que je possédais l'objet en main, je ne fis pas attention et bouscula quelqu'un._**

 ** _A son contacte, l'aiguille de la boussole s'arrêta et pointa la personne en question mais, quand je l'avais touché, une flamme fendit l'air comme une réaction d'allumette craquée._**

 ** _Il ne fut pas surprit de cette apparition._**

 ** _Il me regarda en tournant autour de moi jusqu'à se poster devant et de dire :_**

 ** _\- Le soleil est une boule d'hydrogène et d'hélium. Une boule de feu._**

 ** _Le feu correspond au soleil._**

 ** _Enchanté, je suis Chanyeol, propriétaire du musée, vampire de la noblesse française et enfant du feu et de la chaleur._**


	11. Match de foot

Attention lémon !

 **Lay décida de faire une pause dans notre petite aventure de recherche.3 Nous sommes déjà neuf enfants, il nous en reste plus que trois à trouver et enfin la malédiction se brisera.**

 **« Mais à ce moment-là, tu mourras »**

 **Je ne faisais plus attention à ce que ces voix disaient parce que j'avais compris quelque chose et je savais ce qui me resterait à faire.**

 **Luhan et Xiumin nous ont proposés de faire un petit match de foot. Mais, ce petit match se transforma en un foot très sérieux.**

 **Suho s'était proposé d'être arbitre.**

 **Luhan était le premier leader avec dans son équipe, Chanyeol, Sehun et Lay.**

 **Xiumin était le deuxième leader avec le reste des enfants que sont Chen, Baekhyun et moi.**

 **Nous commençâmes le match.**

 **Luhan avait la balle et courra avant de la passer à Lay mais celle-ci fut interceptée par Chen qui passa leur défense avant d'essayer de marquer un but mais, malheureusement pour lui, elle fut rattrapée par Chanyeol.**

 **Chanyeol tira le ballon à Sehun qui la récupéra avant de faire passer à Luhan mais Xiumin fut plus rapide et le prit avant de me faire la passe, je couru, couru et tira !**

 **BUT !**

 **Je sautai de joie et Chen passa sa main dans mes cheveux et de sourire.**

 **Le match reprit de plus belle et après une heure à jouer comme des fous, le match se fini avec le score de 4-2 pour nous.**

 **J'hurlais de bonheur et atterrit dans les bras de Xiumin. Il fut surprit de ma réaction mais, répondit quand même à mon étreinte.**

 **Cela faisait du bien de se défouler un peu de temps en temps. Je me détachai du corps de Xiumin et commença à parler avec Luhan et les autres.**

 **Mais, Xiumin ne me lâcha pas du regard, après tout mon tee-shirt était tout mouillé vu la sueur et collait à ma peau. Mon jogging me rendait limite sexy, il moulait mon derrière et les yeux de Xiumin ne les lâchaient pas d'une seconde.**

 **\- Tu es une proie qu'on ne céderait jamais.**

 **Je me retournais, Xiumin me regarda avec un sourire en coin et partit avec les autres en direction de l'hôtel pour prendre une bonne douche.**

 **Après que Xiumin finit de prendre sa douche puisqu'il partageait la chambre avec moi, je partis dans la salle de bain.**

 **J'enlevai mon tee-shirt rempli de sueur et mon jogging sale. A présent nu, j'entrai dans la cabine où l'eau chaude aspergea mon corps.**

 **Cela faisait un bien fou, rien qu'une bonne douche après un effort sportif.**

 **Après m'être correctement lavé, je sortis de la salle de bain avec qu'une serviette enroulé autour de ma taille pour me cacher. Comme un abrutit j'avais oublié de prendre mon pyjama.**

 **Mais, en entrant dans la chambre, je découvris Xiumin, les jambes croisées, sur son lit, me regardant. Je pensais qu'il était allé rejoindre les autres pour la réunion de départ car Chanyeol, nous avais proposé d'aller au Canada à dos de sa création.**

 **J'avais été très intrigué mais, vu la vision de Xiumin, je ne pense pas pouvoir aller à cette réunion où je pourrais découvrir les créations de Chanyeol.**

 **Xiumin attrapa mon bras et m'emmena vers lui, collant mon corps mouillé d'eau.**

 **\- Tu sais que tu peux être très sexy quand tes vêtements collent à la peau.**

 **Je sentais chaque gouttes dévalées mon corps et surtout sentir la main de Xiumin passer sous ma serviette pour empoigner une de mes fesses durement.**

 **\- Tu sens bon… Dit-il en reniflant mon cou.**

 **Je vais te goutter jusqu'à l'intérieur de ton corps.**

 **Xiumin me poussa sur le lit où il m'enjamba. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.**

 **Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rien faire, de laisser chaque enfant prendre le contrôle de mon corps, de ma peau, de mon odeur, de mon cœur et de mon âme.**

 **\- Es-tu au courant qu'il existe une force dont un seul et unique enfant pourrait avoir ?**

 **\- Une force… ?**

 **\- Oui, un pouvoir qui se transmettra avec l'union de deux corps.**

 **Est-ce que l'un des enfants serait… moi ?**

 **\- Je vois que ton silence, ta fais répondre.**

 **Tu pourras transmette ton pouvoir avec l'un d'entre nous. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu nous es vital et que chaque enfant couche avec toi, il y a une raison à ça.**

 **C'est ton pouvoir que nous voulons.**

 **Je giflai violement Xiumin, avant de sentir mes larmes dévalées me jouent.**

 **\- Alors…Suis-je juste un pion pour vous ?! Tous ce que vous voulez c'est mon corps et mon pouvoir ?!**

 **Xiumin passa sa main sur ma joue avant d'essuyer la larme qui glissait le long.**

 **\- Ne crois pas à nos mauvaises attentions. Chaque enfant à sa propre personnalité et décide lui-même de ce qu'il veut.**

 **Si tu penses que je couche uniquement avec toi pour avoir ton pouvoir, tu te trompes lourdement et de tous les autres aussi.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Pour avoir ton pouvoir, il faut une chose très importante pour les deux.**

 **Il faut que tu tombes amoureux, Kyungsoo. Et que l'amour que tu donneras à l'un des enfants soit réciproque.**

 **\- Mais…Si je ne tombe pas amoureux ?**

 **\- Alors ton pouvoir disparaîtra à jamais et plus aucun enfant ne naîtra avec un pouvoir.**

 **Tu es la source, Kyungsoo. Toi seul peux engendrer et donc, toi seul pourras empêcher l'extinction de notre race.**

 **\- Je peux engendrer ?!**

 **\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Lay a oublié de mentionner beaucoup de chose alors.**

 **Tu es une sorte de femelle.**

 **\- Je croyais que nos pouvoirs avaient été transmis par Dieu ?!**

 **\- Oui et non. Notre vrai père est Dieu et notre mère est différente pour chaque enfant, elles sont humaines.**

 **Kyungsoo… Nous sommes des demi-dieux.**

 **Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on nous appelle les enfants de Dieu ?**

 **\- Mais pourquoi Père a-t-il lancé cette malédiction ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Kyungsoo. Seule le futur nous le dira, pour l'instant, je souhaite reprendre mon activité.**

 **Et la nuit fut très longue pour Kyungsoo qui, malgré sa négation de coucher avec Xiumin, ne put résister.**

 **\- Haaaa ! ~**

 **Le lendemain matin, je n'arrivais pas à regarder les autres normalement qu'avec des regards de trahison, juste en pensant qu'ils baisaient avec moi et non couchaient.**


	12. Les Phoenix de feu

**Court lime !**

 **Chanyeol récapitula ce qu'il avait dit à la réunion lors de notre absence à Xiumin et moi.**

 **Lay et les autres avaient décidé d'aller au Canada car Sehun connaîtrait un ami qui pourrait nous héberger le temps de trouver l'enfant. Mais, au lieu d'y aller en avion, Chanyeol nous emmènera à dos de ses créatures de feu.**

 **Avec ses pouvoirs, il fit apparaître plusieurs grands oiseaux de flamme, des Phoenix de feu.**

 **Je fus très impressionné par l'animal qui me portera avec Chanyeol.**

 **Nous étions par paire de deux et j'avais choisi Chanyeol.**

 **Nous montâmes tous sur les Phoenix et en un cri perçant, l'oiseau battit des ailes avant de s'envoler dans les airs.**

 **Le vent frais se percuta sur mon visage et quand je rouvris les yeux, je voyais les villes passer de haut et les nuages blancs, que quand je les touchais, ils passèrent à travers ma main.**

 **Je me mis à hurler de bonheur.**

 **\- Haaaa !**

 **Je me rattrapai sur les épaules de Chanyeol qui se mit à rire.**

 **\- Merci pour les oreilles.**

 **\- Oh, désolé. Dis-je en rougissant.**

 **Mais, le visage de Chanyeol reprit soudain du sérieux.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Le ciel est rouge… C'est mauvais signe, il se prépare quelque chose.**

 **Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule de Chanyeol et découvris effectivement, le ciel rouge sang. Un frisson me prit les entrailles et le vent qui soufflait s'avérait être très chaud alors que la température était fraîche.**

 **Un orage arrivait. Je n'aimais pas ça.**

 **Et sans que je m'y attende, une goutte d'eau atterrit sur ma joue, puis une autre et encore une, jusqu'à que la pluie arrive et qu'on se retrouve mouillé.**

 **\- Il faut s'arrêter ! Cria Chanyeol. Mes Phoenix sont faits de feu, la pluie va les tués !**

 **Les oiseaux de feu descendirent à une très grande vitesse mais, nous étions bloqués !**

 **En dessous, il y avait que de l'eau. De l'eau partout !**

 **Nous étions en pleine océan et pas moyen de s'arrêter. Les Phoenix commençaient à disparaître.**

 **Nous allions mourir si près du but ?!**

 **Il n'en était pas question ! Je regardais partout dans les alentours même si s'était difficile à cause de l'orage. Le tonnerre et les éclairs ravageaient le ciel.**

 **\- Là ! Hurla Luhan. Il y a un bateau !**

 **\- Allons-y vite ! Répondit Chanyeol.**

 **Les Phoenix reprirent leur chemin mais, encore une fois, le ciel en décida autrement. La foudre passa à quelques centimètres de l'oiseau où Suho et Lay étaient.**

 **Elle se mit à frapper partout, essayant de nous tuer.**

 **Soudain, une idée me parvint.**

 **\- Chen ! Utilise ton pouvoir ! Hurlais-je.**

 **Il me regarda avant de se concentrer et de contrôler l'orage.**

 **\- Suho ! Tu penses pouvoir contrôler la pluie ?!**

 **\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver ! Il faut que je sois sur quelque chose de stable.**

 **Et les Phoenix ne vont pas tarder à disparaître, il faut rejoindre le bateau !**

 **Les oiseaux volèrent si vite que je ne voyais plus le paysage. Et en un fracas, je sentis mon corps atterrir sur un sol en bois et faire des allers-retours justes avant de s'arrêter.**

 **Je poussai un gémissement de plainte. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions tous à terre, à l'intérieur du bateau avec la porte détruite.**

 **Dans l'engin, nous n'étions pas seuls, des gens habillés noblement s'étaient levés et nous regardaient.**

 **Je sentais le sang coulé le long de ma tête, j'avais été blessé. Les autres enfants étaient indemnes. Lay se précipita vers moi et posa sa main sur la blessure et utilisa son pouvoir, mais, avant que je ne puisse entendre ou dire quelque chose, je ne vis que du noir.**

 **Je me réveillai dans une cabine, il devait d'agir de l'infirmerie. Lay était à mes côtés et me regardait avec le sourire.**

 **\- Alors tu as bien dormi ?**

 **\- Si j'oublie mon mal de crâne, on va dire ça comme ça.**

 **Où sont les autres et où sommes-nous ?**

 **\- Les autres sont sur le pont et attendent ton réveille et nous sommes toujours sur le bateau. Les vampires à qui il appartient, ont accepté de nous héberger la journée.**

 **Je me levai avec l'aide de Lay et nous sortîmes dehors. Lorsque, Luhan, Chen et Baekhyun me virent, ils sautèrent sur moi.**

 **\- Kyungsoo, tu vas bien ?! Demanda Luhan.**

 **\- Oui, ça va.**

 **Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement sauf Chanyeol qui ne sembla pas croire les mots sortant de ma bouche.**

 **\- Viens. Dit-il.**

 **Je le suivis jusqu'à la cabine du, je suppose, capitaine.**

 **\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

 **\- … Pour rien…**

 **Tu voudrais revoir un Phoenix ?**

 **Mes yeux s'illuminèrent avant de répondre :**

 **\- Oh oui !**

 **\- D'accord. Mais, a une condition.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Couche avec moi.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **Mais, avant que je me rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et que j'avais accepté sans me poser la moindre question, il me plaqua contre le mur.**

 **Il me retourna avant de me déshabiller et d'ouvrir simplement sa chemise et descendre son pantalon et son boxer qu'il me pénétra sans préparation.**

 **J'essayai temps bien que mal de le pousser pour qu'il arrête, mais, sa poigne était forte.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit et les vampires d'hier entrèrent mais, s'arrêtèrent quand ils aperçurent la position dans laquelle nous étions.**

 **Je donnais un coup de bassin pour que Chanyeol s'enlève mais, tous ce que je réussi à faire c'est de faire pénétrer son sexe encore plus profondément en moi.**

 **La colère s'anima en moi quand je me rendis compte qu'il continuait ses coups de reins sans se préoccuper des vampires présents dans la pièce.**

 **Je posai violemment ma main sur son torse et le poussa de toutes mes forces. Il n'y si attendait pas et vola pour atterrir sur le mur. Je pris mes vêtements et me rhabilla en vitesse avant de jeter ceux de Chanyeol sur lui et déguerpis aussi vite.**

 **J'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs sans le vouloir.**

 **Après l'incident avec Chanyeol, celui-ci apparut avant de s'excuser et de dire qu'il était en manque de sang et qu'à cause de ça, il avait perdu la tête.**

 **Nous reprîmes notre route en direction du Canada à dos de Phoenix et cette fois-ci l'orage n'exista pas.**


	13. Art Martiaux

_**Nous étions enfin arrivés au Canada en toute sécurité.  
Sehun fut le premier à atterrir sur le sol. Il était vraiment presser de revoir son ami.**_

 _ **\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne la pas vu, ton ami**_

 _ **\- Depuis que ses parents ont déménagé, donc depuis 5 ans.**_

 _ **\- C'est beaucoup. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te voir.**_

 _ **\- Mais je préviens tout le monde, il est ceinture noire en Wushu alors éviter de le chercher si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez encastrer dans un mur.**_

 _ **\- Flippant ton ami. Intervint Chen.**_

 _ **Apres avoir marché un long moment entre les immeubles, Sehun entra dans un Dojo nomme Le panda dragonnier.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ?  
Il ouvra la porte et s'approcha.  
Au milieu de la pièce, un homme aux cheveux noir y reposait.  
Sehun posa sa main sur son épaule, l'homme sursauta, se dégagea et fit tomber Sehun sur le ventre et de mettre l'une de ses mains sur son dos pour bloquer.**_

 _ **\- Aiiii !**_

 _ **\- Qui es-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Du calme ! Du calme ! Tao c'est moi, Sehun !**_

 _ **\- Sehun ?! Dit Tao, surprit. Mais que fais-tu ici ?**_

 _ **\- Longue histoire. Mais, tu pourrais me lâcher, tu me fais mal.**_

 _ **\- Désolé, réflexe.**_

 _ **Tao le lâcha et Sehun put se relever de sa prise.**_

 _ **\- Ça fait une baille. Je suis content de te voir mais, que fais-tu là ?**_

 _ **\- A la recherche de quelqu'un.**_

 _ **\- Et qui sont ces gens ?**_

 _ **\- Que je suis malpolie.**_

 _ **Ça, c'est vraie...**_

 _ **\- Voici Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan et Kyungsoo, se sont des enfants.**_

 _ **\- Enchante, je suis Tao, l'ami d'enfance de Sehun.**_

 _ **Nous le saluâmes gentiment puis Sehun et lui se mirent à parler de tous et de rien.  
Lay prêta attention à la boussole et fut surprit du résultat.**_

 _ **\- Sehun ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Aurais-tu oublié de nous dire que Tao est un enfant ?**_

 _ **\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_

 _ **\- La boussole le dit.**_

 _ **\- Tao ?**_

 _ **\- Désolé Sehun, je l'ai découvert il y a peu de temps.**_

 _ **\- Connais-tu ton pouvoir ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. Je suis l'enfant du temps et du...**_

 _ **\- Je ne penserais pas que tu... Pourquoi toi ?**_

 _ **\- Sehun, c'est la vie.**_

 _ **Sehun avait l'air d'être triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle.  
Il ne voulait pas que son ami Tao, se fasse pourchasser par des tueurs pour son pouvoir.  
Même s'il est pro en arts martiaux, une arme est une arme.  
Et c'est avec une arriver plutôt calme au Canada que nous rencontrâmes Tao qui nous hébergea le temps de découvrir ou se cachait l'autre enfant.**_


	14. Relation

**Nous nous réveillâmes tard le matin. C'était bien la première fois qu'on dormait tous aussi bien.**  
 **Je baillais longuement puis me leva, pour découvrir que j'étais le dernier à émerger.**

 **\- Bonjour Kyungsoo. Disent-ils en chœur.**

 **\- Bonjour. Répondis-je**

 **Je remarquais que Tao n'était pas là.**

 **\- Tao n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Non il travail.**

 **\- Ah ok.**

 **Nous primes notre petit déjeuner ensemble et dans la bonne humeur avant de se laver et habille pour nous mettre en route pour découvrir le second enfant.**  
 **La route a été très longue mais, pour une fois, personne ne sait plein du trajet.**  
 **Pas même Sehun.**  
 **La boussole nous emmena dans un luxueux hôtel cinq étoiles. Nous montâmes les escaliers pour arriver au dernier étage devant une porte. La chambre réserver devrait être la plus cher.**  
 **Lay toqua une première fois mais, personne ne répondit, puis une seconde fois mais, toujours rien.**  
 **Sehun étant une personne pas patiente ouvra la porte sans la permission et entra suivit de nous tous.**  
 **En arrivant dans la chambre, nous nous attendions pas a tomber sur une scène aussi... Erotique ? Et surtout Tao.**  
 **Tao se trouvait nu dans un lit en blanc satin se faisait chevaucher pas un blond plutôt grand et baraquer.**  
 **Sehun resta bloqué devant cette scène.**  
 **Le membre imposant du blond rentrait et sortait de l'antre de Tao qui gémissait de plaisir.**

 **\- C'est ça son travail ? Chuchota Chen.**

 **Tao fit passer ses jambes autour de la taille de l'étranger et s'accrocha à ses épaules.**  
 **Il fit passer sa langue sur le cou du blond.**  
 **Tao gémit quand le blond le mordit. L'amant de Tao était un vampire.**  
 **Je vis Tao se masturber avant de venir sur son torse ainsi qu'en éclaboussant le blondinet. Le vampire blond fini sa course folle en se vidant en lui.**  
 **Il ne restait plus que les souffles saccader dans la chambre. Mais c'est alors que Tao remarqua enfin notre présence. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se cacher le bas du corps avec le drap. Le blond nous regard avec étonnement.**

 **\- Se...Sehun ?**

 **\- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien.**

 **Houlà ...Sehun est de mauvaise humeur...**

 **\- L'homme à cote de toi est aussi un enfant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Suho.**

 **\- Hmm... Il... Il s'appelle Kris c'est l'enfant du vol et aussi...mon petit ami...**  
 **Kris...Ces gens sont le reste des enfants. Il n'en manque plus qu'un**


	15. Mésaventure

**Court lime**

 **Apres avoir fait la connaissance de l'amant de Tao nomme Kris, nous parlâmes de la relation entre enfants et à notre plus grande surprise Suho et Lay s'étaient remis ensemble.**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça. Parla Baekhyun.**

 **\- Oui. Souria Suho.**

 **\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Intervint Lay. Je peux bien revenir à ma décision.**

 **\- Je n'y crois pas. Tu es tellement amoureux de moi que ta décision est déjà prise.**

 **Lay soupira avant de s'approcher de moi et d'emprisonner mes lèvres.**

 **\- Et puis... Les lèvres de Kyungsoo m'ont manqué.**

 **\- Tant que personne ne te prenne, tu fais ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Vous êtes une sorte de couple libertin. Jugea Luhan.**

 **\- Oui. Répondit Lay.**

 **\- Et je vous sers de bouc émissaire...Grondais-je.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux Kyungsoo mais j'ai cette nette impression que tu n'aimes et accepte que mes baisers.**

 **Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre que tout le monde me prenne pour un simple esclave de sexe !**  
 **Finalement, Tao nous invita à nous asseoir au sol accompagner d'un verre d'eau et nous incita à raconter comment nous nous étions rencontrés.**  
 **Je commençais tous naturellement.**

 **\- J'ai rencontré Lay en premier lors d'une course poursuite avec des habitants d'un village.**

 **\- Oui et même que le soir même nous avons couche ensemble. Prononça Lay.**

 **\- Tais-toi.**

 **Puis fut le tour de Chen.**

 **\- J'ai rencontré Lay et Kyungsoo dans mon village pendant mon service de midi lorsqu'ils étaient a la recherche d'un enfant. J'ai pris la fuite en pensant qu'ils étaient des tueurs.**

 **\- Moi, j'ai rencontré Kyungsoo, Chen et Sehun lors de leur venu au Japon. Intervint Suho**

 **Puis lors de notre retour en Corée, j'ai vu Lay et Baekhyun, bien que je connaisse Lay depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Moi le premier enfant a été Lay. Parla Baekhyun.**

 **\- Je connaissais Baekhyun c'est donc lui qui est venu et j'ai rencontré les autres. Informa Xiumin.**

 **\- Mon ex amant est Xiumin donc je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Prononça Luhan.**

 **\- J'ai eu une étincelle en contact avec Kyungsoo. Dit Chanyeol.**

 **\- J'ai été capturé par des pirates et j'ai rencontré Chen et Kyungsoo. Je ne l'ai pas cru un seul moment en me disant que jetais un enfant mais il me la décrit en couchant avec moi. D'ailleurs un sacre coup du soir. Dit Sehun.**

 **\- Si je comprends bien, tout le monde est passé sur Kyungsoo ?**

 **\- Presque tout le monde sauf Suho, Kris et toi. Informa Lay.**

 **\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas à vendre !**

 **\- Ça serait bien si je pouvais essayer. Demanda Tao.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Hurlais-je.**

 **Je fus plaqué au sol par Tao puis vint Lay et Chanyeol à mes cotes en me maintenant au sol par les épaules.**

 **\- Vous allez vraiment faire ça ?!**

 **\- Kyungsoo, combien de fois je te lai répéter ?**  
 **Le soleil est...**

 **\- Oui je sais ! Indispensable aux enfants !**  
 **J'en ai marre que vous raboter sans cesse la même chose !**

 **Mais je ne pus en dire plus. Un gémissement aigu sortit de ma gorge en sentant la langue de Tao glisser sur mes bourses puis sur la fente de mon membre.**  
 **Je regardais Kris dans les yeux.**

 **\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas empêcher Tao de le faire. Il t'appartient, non ?**

 **Mais, Kris resta muet comme une carpe. D'ailleurs depuis le début de la soirée, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.**  
 **J'essayais de me dégager mais en vain.**  
 **On me retourna pour que je sois à quatre pattes et releva un petit peu ma chemise pour apercevoir mes fesses.**  
 **Personne ne prit des précautions, pas de lubrifiant ni de préservatif.**  
 **Tao me pénétra avec force.**  
 **Il commença des long vas et vient. Je me sentais sale, je ne voulais pas mais mon corps sentait le désir et à cause de ça, je ne pouvais résister.**  
 **Résister au désir était tout simplement impossible.**  
 **Mes larmes coulèrent sur le long de mes joues.**

 **\- Vous êtes...des monstres... Dis-je en pleurant.**

 **Ils se figèrent tous. C'était comme s'ils avaient reçu une pointe de glace dans le cœur.**  
 **Je n'en pouvais plus.**  
 **Mais, je m'évanoui à mon plus grand bonheur pour m'empêcher de voir ce qui m'attendais le reste de la soirée.**


	16. La fureur du dragon

**Lémon !**

 **Je me réveillais et je m'aperçus que j'étais toujours dans la chambre. Dans la salle, personne n'y était sauf Kris.**  
 **Je le regardais. Il me regarda.**

 **\- Tu as faim? Me demanda-t-il.**

 **Sa voix était plutôt grave.**  
 **Je secouai la tête en accord.**  
 **Il appela le service de l'hôtel et quelques minutes plus tard une femme revenait avec un plateau. Je mangeai tranquillement sous le regard attentif de Kris.**  
 **Apres avoir fini, il le posa sur la table de nuit. Mais, la conversation fut le silence.**  
 **Il ne faisait que me regarder et je me sentais mal en sentant ses yeux sur moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté Tao ?**

 **\- C'est son choix.**

 **\- Dis-moi la vérité. Je suis sûr que en toi, tu me voue une haine et attend une vengeance.**

 **Il se leva et s'assit sur moi en montant sur le lit et posa chaque cote de ma tête ses mains.**

 **\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à la haine, Kyungsoo.**

 **Je passai mes mains autour de son dos et le rapprocha de moi. J'obtenu un câlin et il se laissa faire.**  
 **Quand il alla pour se redresser, j'attrapais avec vitesse le couteau du plateau et sauta sur lui. Je posai le couteau sur sa gorge.**

 **\- Que penses-tu faire ?**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Tu ne peux me tuer comme ça. Je suis un vampire et je suis aussi un enfant.**

 **\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?**

 **\- En effet.**

 **Il me lança un sourire narquois avant que je comprenne qu'il m'avait plaqué au lit et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était très doux comme s'il refusait de me faire du mal.**

 **\- Tu sais Kyungsoo. Je suis l'enfant du vol. Mais, tu as s'en doute remarquer que je ne possédais qu'un pouvoir comparer aux autres. C'est parce que j'ai le pouvoir de me transformer en un dragon si grand que je détruirais entièrement le Canada.**  
 **Et le dragon est un animal sacre qui a besoin d'une ressource pour cracher du feu. Il le trouvera dans le soleil.**

 **Je ne sus quoi réponde.**  
 **Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes et encore une fois, je ne pus résister à l'envi de répondre et de continuer le petit jeu sur lequel on s'apprêtait à jouer.**  
 **Le baiser devint très langoureux. Je fis passer mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds et poussa sa tête pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Je me reculai par manque d'air. Kris fit passer délicatement ses doigts sur mon torse, me provoquant un frisson remontant de la tête au pied. J'étais déjà nu, vu l'épisode d'hier. Sa langue vint chatouiller mon nombril. Je poussai un gémissement rauque. Mon cerveau était embrouillé de sensation. Plaisir, chaleur, en semi coma, des frissons, des picotements et tant bien d'autres.**  
 **Il positionna ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je les léchai, les rendant humide et saliveux. Il releva mes jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et entra un premier doigt dans mon antre. Je gémis de douleur. Il s'arrêta, attendant que ça passe. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et de vas et viens. Puis il entra un second, puis un dernier. Apres plusieurs minutes à me préparer, il les retira et se positionna devant moi, son sexe tendu et dur. Il me pénétra sèchement et s'arrêta quand un cri de douleur m'arracha. Il se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas bouger mais, après que je lui donnai un coup de bassin, il donna un coup sec touchant en une fois ma prostate. J'hurlai de pures extases. Ce plaisir était difficile à contenir. Il allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et moi aussi je l'aidais en donnant des coups de bassin.**

 **\- Tu es si chaud Kyungsoo. C'est ça que j'ai besoin. La chaleur de ton corps.**

 **J'avais chaud, trop chaud. Nos corps suaient et je sentis ma fin arriver. Mon bas ventre explosa et je me vidai en poussant un cri érotique. Mon antre se resserra autour de son membre provoquant le râlement de plaisir de Kris et de sa semence coula.**  
 **Il tomba sur moi m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son sexe toucher mes parois. Son sperme coula le long de mes cuisses me rendant bloquer et tendu de nouveau. Mon corps réclamait du plaisir à nouveau.**  
 **La fureur de Kris se passa sur mon corps mais, Tao risquerait de prendre bien plus cher que moi.**


	17. Le dernier enfant

_**Quelques jours passés au Canada à attendre que certain se remettent sur pied. C'est à dire Tao et moi. Ainsi qu'a surprise Luhan et Lay.  
Moi et Tao avons reçu la fureur de Kris, je savais que Suho avait forcé la dose avec Lay. Mais, Luhan ? Pas moyen de comprendre la raison de son mal de rein. En tout cas pour moi car Baekhyun qui s'était accaparer des lèvres de Chanyeol répondit à ma question. Bref ! Apres que tout le monde soit sur pied, notre dernière situation sont les Etats Unis.  
Durant le voyage à dos de dragon, il n'arriva aucun malheur. La boussole nous conduisit à un petit bar de nuit au coin d'une rue. Nous entrâmes tous avant de nous s'asseoir sur les petits canapés en cuir noir et de boire un coup d'eau pour certain et pour d'autres, un jolie verre de sang de vampire au sang pur.  
Je remarquai le visage de Kris devenir si... Comment dire ça ?  
Le sang qu'il avalait lui procurait un plaisir très intense.**_

 _ **\- Je peux goûter ? Demandais-je.**_

 _ **Les enfants vampires de notre groupe me regardèrent bizarrement.**_

 _ **\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**_

 _ **\- C'est bien la premier fois qu'un humain veuille goûter a ce nectar si doux, si exquise, si plaisant. Dit Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Sehun me tendit son verre.  
Je regardai se liquide rouge avant de boire une gorgée.  
Je sentis un goût de métal envahir ma bouche et fit une grimace.**_

 _ **\- Ca un goût...assez...spécial, je dirais.**_

 _ **Mais, pas pour moi.  
Baekhyun rigola avant d'avaler le whisky que lui tendait Chanyeol. Mais, un petit cri retentit capta notre attention. Un vampire avait décidé de mordre sa victime humaine, érotiquement. Luhan sera son poing ayant une envie de se lever et de lui dire d'aller ailleurs que se bar. Mais, moi. Je fus complètement scotché à cette scène. Je voyais les mains du vampire tenir fermement les épaules de l'homme, des canines enfoncer dans sa peau, du sang qui coulait le long de son cou et de la pomme d'adam du vampire qui roulait sous ses gorger. Mais, je fus plus envoûté encore par ces yeux. Ces yeux d'un noir extrême qui me fixait alors qu'il buvait au cou de sa victime. Envoûter, je me levai sous le regard des autres.**_

 _ **\- Kyungsoo ?**_

 _ **Je m'approchai de lui et vira sa victime en la poussant. Celle-ci tomba à terre en poussant une petite plainte de douleur.  
Il me regarda, du sang plein à la bouche.  
Je m'assis sur ses genoux et déposa sa tête vers mon cou.**_

 _ **\- Mord moi. Chuchotais-je.**_

 _ **Il sourit avant de s'approcher. Mais, les autres l'en empêcha. Luhan, Xiumin et Baekhyun pointèrent leur arme sur la tête de celui-ci.  
Les autres humains présents dans le bar hurlèrent.**_

 _ **\- Haaaa !**_

 _ **Xiumin se retourna et tira au plafond. Tous les gens se figèrent.**_

 _ **\- Vos gueules ! Tous les humains sortez !**_

 _ **Ils sortaient en vitesse sauf quelques personnes, pas concerner par l'ordre de Xiumin.  
Revenons au vampire avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Bouge plus. N'ose plus faire un geste.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend les gars ? Dis-je.**_

 _ **\- Kyungsoo, tu allais te faire mordre.**_

 _ **\- Oui et ?**_

 _ **Les chasseurs fut surprit de ma réponse mais, fit sourire le vampire.**_

 _ **\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Répondis-je.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Sehun.**_

 _ **Il y a bien d'autres vampires dans notre groupe.**_

 _ **\- Il m'a attiré. C'est un enfant, Lay.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Comment le sais-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai senti.**_

 _ **\- Lay, vérifie s'il te plait.**_

 _ **\- Xiumin... Il a raison.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Interrogea un vampire en pointant la boussole dorée.**_

 _ **Il s'approcha et quand je compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je me levai très vite et couru vers Lay qui tenait la boussole dans la main. Je lui arrachai mais, le vampire réussi quand même à la touche. La rection ne se fit pas attendre. Elle rougit et envoya une décharge électrique très forte compare à la dernière fois avec le pirate. Le vampire vola pour atterrir vers le bar, à la limite de casser les verres et bouteilles.  
En revanche, j'atterris contre un mur qui se fissura avec l'impact. **_

_**\- Kyungsoo ! Hurlèrent le groupe.**_

 _ **Tout le monde se précipita vers moi.  
Sehun souleva mon corps pour que Lay regarde si j'étais blesse.**_

 _ **\- Je vais bien... Dis-je.**_

 _ **Ils m'aidèrent à me lever. Le vampire qui avait volé ne bougeait plus.**_

 _ **\- Ça va ? Dis-je.**_

 _ **\- Ca peut aller mais je n'arrive plus à bouger.**_

 _ **Alors que j'arrivais vers lui, mon corps se stoppa.**_

 _ **\- Kyungsoo ? Parla Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Un éclair sortit de mon corps, ce qui fit reculer les autres. Je tomba a terre.**_

 _ **\- Je n'arrive plus à bouger, mon corps est comme paralyser.**_

 _ **\- C'est un contre effet de la boussole. Intervint Lay.**_

 _ **\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Sehun au vampire enfant toujours assis sur son fauteuil.**_

 _ **\- Kai.**_

 _ **Sehun écarquilla les yeux avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.  
Chanyeol et Kris comprirent aussi et firent pareille.**_

 _ **\- Il se passe quoi ? Demandais-je.**_

 _ **\- Kai est le seul vampire au sang pur de la race coréenne.**_

 _ **\- Kai ?...Ecarquilla Baekhyun.  
Mais ce nom...C'est...**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Baekhyun ?**_

 _ **\- Se nom se trouve sur la liste... Désolé Kyungsoo mais on devra le tuer.**_

 _ **Je baissai la tête et ne dis rien mais, la tristesse était là. Depuis que ces yeux avaient croisé mon regard, mon cœur avait battu comme jamais. Mon cœur avait chavire de son cote avec un coup de foudre.  
Je suis tombé amoureux.**_


	18. Cœur pur ?

**Court lémon**

 **Kai avait accepté de nous aider mais, il avait dit qu'il se battrait si un des chasseurs l'attaquait.**  
 **Chaque fois qu'il me regardait, mon cœur ratait un battement et je détournais le regard.**  
 **Enfin réuni, tous les enfants devront briser la malédiction.**  
 **Et cette tache devra être réalisée en Corée.**  
 **Nous prîmes l'avion à l'aube.**  
 **Nous arrivâmes le lendemain en Corée et nous nous reposâmes à l'hôtel. Le jour d'après, Lay réclama une réunion pour expliquer la suite des événements.**

 **\- Voilà, je vous explique mon plan. Nous allons aller tout d'abord chez ma grand-mère pour récupérer un élément de la malédiction, une clef dorée qui permettra l'ouverture du dessous de la boussole pour découvrir comment briser la malédiction.**

 **\- Tu ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir avant ?**

 **\- J'ai déjà essayé Sehun. Mais, ça ne marche pas. Il faut l'ouvrir avec la clef avec les douze enfants présents au village natal de l'enfant du soleil.**  
 **Et après on découvrait ce qui nous reste à faire.**  
 **Mais avant il y a une mission à résoudre que ma grand-mère m'a dit avant de partir.**

 **\- Une mission ? Demandais-je**

 **\- Oui. L'un d'entre nous devra vérifier si le cœur de Kyungsoo est pur.**

 **\- Euh... D'accord mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Car c'est l'enfant du soleil qui a le cœur le plus pur et qui devra ouvrir la boussole.**

 **\- Ah... Et qui va le faire ?**

 **\- J'ai chargé Suho comme leader. Annonça Lay.**

 **\- Il va devoir faire quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai ma petite idée la dessus... Souria Lay.**

 **\- Je ne le sens pas...**

 **\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas tu vas aimer.**

 **Suho m'emmena dans sa chambre d'hôtel suivit des autres.**

 **\- Ils vous nous suivre aussi ?**

 **\- Oui nous sommes les juges.**

 **Je ne le sentais pas vraiment.**  
 **Dans la chambre, le lit double était au milieu.**

 **\- Je savais que je ne le sentais pas. Dis-je.**

 **Bon bah.., autant le faire vite.**  
 **Je commençai par retirer mon haut puis mon bas. Ne restant que mon caleçon j'attendis Suho sur le lit.**  
 **Tout le monde me scruta.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien.**

 **Suho me rejoignit avant d'enlever son boxer et pareil pour moi.**  
 **Il entra en moi. Je poussai un gémissement en sentant le gros membre de Suho.**  
 **Je comprends que Lay ne puisse plus marcher après avoir reçu ça.**  
 **La soirée fut très rapide en plaisir.**

 **« Un plaisir qui sera de courte durée ».**  
 **« Le cœur de l'enfant du soleil, D.O Kyungsoo a été jugé. Il est pur ».**


	19. Tragédie

**Mon cœur avait été juge pur d'après les autres enfants mais surtout par la voix que j'avais entendue.**  
 **Nous partîmes en début d'après-midi pour aller dans la ville de Lay. Arriver, nous fumes accueillit en exploit par les habitants.**  
 **Nous grimpâmes les chemins de gravier en direction des montagnes vers la maison de la grand-mère de Lay.**  
 **Lay était très content de revoir sa grand-mère.**  
 **Devant la gigantesque maison, Lay sourit et entra.**

 **\- Grand-mère, c'est moi Lay. Je suis de retour.**

 **Mais, personne ne répondit.**

 **\- Grand-mère ?**

 **Lay s'avança vers le salon.**

 **\- Grand-mère ou es-tu ?**

 **Mais, en avançant vers le salon, Lay écarquilla les yeux.**

 **\- GRAND MERE ! Hurla Lay.**

 **Elle était entendue sur le sol, un couteau planter dans la poitrine. Lay courra en sa direction mais, Suho remarqua quelque chose.**

 **\- Lay ! Attention ! Cria Suho.**

 **Suho tira le bras de Lay vers lui alors qu'un coup de feu retentit. Une balle vint se loger dans son épaule.**

 **\- Suho !**

 **Les larmes ravagèrent les joues de Lay. Il avait perdu la seule famille qui lui restait et a failli perdre son amant et amour de toujours.**  
 **Lay soigna la blessure de Suho avec ses pouvoirs et serra très fort la main de la victime.**

 **\- Grand-mère... Je te promets de retrouver tes assassins et de te venger. Je les tuerais de mes propres mains.**  
 **Je t'en fais la promesse.**

 **\- Kyungsoo, emmène Lay dans sa chambre. Ordonna Suho.**  
 **Je m'occupe de tous avec les autres.**

 **\- D'accord. Vient Lay.**

 **J'aidai Lay à se lever et le déposa dans son lit. Lay me serra dans ses bras en pleurant.**  
 **Je lui caressai la tête.**

 **\- Chuttt... C'est fini.**

 **Mon cœur se brisa à la vue de se Lay qui pleurait alors que lui était toujours le plus fort.**

 **\- Kyungsoo...**

 **\- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Console-moi, je t'en prie.**

 **Je compris aussitôt de la façon dont il voulait que je le console.**  
 **Je l'embrassai doucement, lui donnant le plus de consolation que j'avais en moi, que je possédais.**  
 **Nous finassâmes la nuit d'une autre façon. Qui j'espère lui ramènera le sourire. Ce n'est pas toujours plaisant de perdre quelqu'un. J'ai vécu ça aussi, je sais ce que c'est.**

 **" Et il le redécouvrira encore une fois... Avec toi "**

 **Oui... Il le redécouvrira avec moi... De perdre quelqu'un de proche.**


	20. Légation de pouvoir

**Attention lémon !**

 **Au réveille de Lay, celui-ci me remercia de la nuit de folie qu'il avait passé auprès de moi. Suho et les autres avait enlevé le corps de la grand-mère pour l'entourer de cristaux grâce au pouvoir de la glace de Xiumin. Lay prit peur en pensant que les tueurs pouvaient revenir à tout moment et m'attaquer.**  
 **Il décida tous simplement de me mettre à l'abri en attendant de finir les préparations et de trouver la clef. Nous descendîmes tous au sous-sol ou une porte cachée se trouvait. La pièce était recouverte de plume jonchant le sol avec un petit lit à ras le sol d'un blanc pur.**

 **\- Kyungsoo, tu dormiras cette nuit ici.**

 **\- D'accord mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seul...**

 **\- Kai tu le surveilleras ?**

 **\- Hmm.**

 **\- Bon tout est réglé. Souria Lay.**

 **Il ferma la porte à clef derrière nous. L'ambiance dans la pièce était lourde comme si on n'osait pas parler.**

 **\- Je...**

 **Kai me regarda et ma phrase resta en suspens. Je n'arrivais pas à parler avec lui dans la chambre. Impossible d'aligner quelque chose de correcte.**

 **\- Euh...Je... Je vais prendre une douche. Dis-je à toute vitesse.**

 **Il hocha la tête avant de pointe une porte au fond de la chambre. Je me précipitai vers l'autre salle. Quand la porte fut fermée, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.**  
 **Pourquoi Lay avait il choisit Kai comme surveillant ?**  
 **N'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire. Je me déshabillai avant d'entrée dans la douche.**  
 **L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir pourquoi Lay avait choisis Kai sans hésiter.**  
 **Puis soudain, je repensai à ce que Xiumin avait dit un jour:**

 **" Tu peux transmettre ton pouvoir a une personne mais, il faut que tu sois amoureux Kyungsoo et que l'union soit partager "**

 **J'écarquillai les yeux. Lay savait-il que j'éprouvais des sentiments à l'égard de Kai ?**  
 **Il m'aurait laissé ici en sa compagnie pour que je lègue mes pouvoirs.**  
 **Non, non, c'est impossible. Comment aurait-il deviné ?**  
 **Ha ! Kyungsoo, arrête de réfléchir !**  
 **Je sais que j'avais prévu de le faire avec lui puisque je suis tombe amoureuse mais, au moins, est ce que mes sentiments sont partagés ? Car s'il y a que moi qui éprouve de l'amour, je ne pourrais engendrer et ma race ne survivra pas. Je sortis de la douche et posa une serviette autour de ma taille.**  
 **Dieu... Je vais léger mes pouvoirs... Que tu le veuille ou non. Notre race survivra et tôt ou tard, tu regretteras d'avoir fait de nous des demi-dieux et d'avoir lancé cette malédiction.**  
 **Je sortis de la salle de bain avec uniquement la serviette. Kai était assis et leva la tête mais, il ne fut pas surprit de mon accoutrement.**  
 **Je m'avançai vers lui et à quelques mètres, la serviette glissa le long de mes épaules. J'étais nu, complètement nu sous ses regards. Les gouttelettes d'eaux de mes cheveux glissaient le long de mon corps. Je m'assis vers lui et pris ses mains pour les ramener vers mon torse. Je me caressais avec ses mains. Kai se laissait faire comme s'il découvrait quelque chose d'unique. Finalement, il s'approcha de moi en récupérant une de ses mains qu'il fit passer dans mon dos et me colla à lui. Il attrapa mes cheveux qu'il agrippa et tira sur les côtes. Je le vis se rapprocher de mon cou. Il fit glisser sa langue et je sentis ses canines raclées ma peau. Mais, ses mains se mirent à trembler soudainement et il ne bougea plus.**  
 **Je le regardai et j'aperçu ses yeux dores me fixant.**  
 **Je compris qu'il attendait une réponse.**  
 **Je lui souris et dit:**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **Il me regarda et planta ses canines dans ma peau. Il buva lentement mon sang. Il me serra entre ses bras que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je poussais un gémissement et mon cri le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se retira et me regarda encore. Je ne pus résister à la tentation plus longtemps et me jeta sur ses lèvres que je dévorai. Il répondit à mon baiser. Ce fut un ballet de langue qui s'en suivit. Je sentais ses mains sur mes fesses. Je me rapprochai encore plus de lui pour être coller que je sentis une petite bosse cogner vers mon antre. Je lui retirai sa chemise puis son jean et pour finir son boxer noir. Son membre était gros et imposant. Je le fis pour la première fois, mes lèvres se posèrent sur son sexe et je l'engloutis. Je commençais les vas et vient et sa main agrippa mes cheveux pour continuer. Il poussa un gémissement rauque qui me fit aller plus loin. Je rajoutai mes mains et le masturba.**

 **\- Kyungsoo... Je vais...**

 **Mais je ne pris pas attention et continua ma tâche. Il releva ma tête très vite, me faisant enlever son membre en bouche et m'embrassa. Je le sentis venir entre mes mains et son sperme éclaboussa mon torse. Lorsqu'il enleva ses lèvres, Kai me regarda et fut pris d'une envi indomptable.**

 **Il prit ma main et lécha mes doigts. Apres que mes doigts soient bien mouillés, il me fixa avant de dire:**

 **\- Prépare-toi.**

 **Je me couchai et écarta mes cuisses devant lui avant d'entrer mes doigts un par un, puis ma main entière et de faire des pousser.**

 **\- Kai... Gémis-je.**

 **Il retira ma main avant de me pénétrer.**

 **Je poussai un cri jouissif.**

 **\- Ah ! Oh mon dieu !**

 **Il avait touché ma prostate d'un seul coup et à chaque vas et vient il la touchait.**

 **Nos corps s'entremêlaient, nos baisers étaient à couper le souffle. Kai finit par lâcher sa semence en moi et je jouis en poussant un hurlement érotique.**

 **Apres avoir repris notre souffle saccader, je regardai Kai à cote de moi.**

 **\- Est ce que tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Franchement, pourquoi poses-tu la question. Je ne couche avec personne si je ne l'aime pas.**

 **\- Alors tout va bien...**

 **Kai fit une tête interrogative.**

 **\- Tu comprendras quand la malédiction sera brisée.**

 **Je souris avant de m'endormir dans les bras de Kai.**


	21. Briser la malédiction

**Nous fûmes réveillés en brouhaha Kai et moi. Les autres enfants étaient venus pour nous lever mais, ils ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir la pièce dans cet état.**

 **Tous étaient sens dessus dessous, on était nu, sale et gluant.**

 **\- Je vois que vous avez bien profité. Dit Lay.**

 **\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas attendu ? Demanda Sehun.**

 **\- Ah non.**

 **\- " Ah ! Oh mon dieu ! " Imita Sehun.**

 **Je rougis et me cacha dans les bras de Kai qui poussa un petit rire discret que moi seul pouvais entendre.**

 **\- Bref ! Vous deux, aller prendre une douche et préparez-vous, nous allons partir en direction de la ville natale de Kyungsoo. Ordonna Lay.**

 **Tout le monde était près et attendait Lay à l'entrée.**

 **Il arriva avec la clef qui permettait l'ouverture du socle de la boussole. Il me la donna.**

 **\- Quand nous arriverons sur place, cet a toi que revient la tâche d'accomplir la mission.**

 **Je hochai la tête mais c'est qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'autre chose leur sera retirer.**

 **" Quelque chose va t'être retiré "**

 **Nous partîmes en direction de ma ville natale. Apres des heures et des heures de marche, nous arrivâmes vers la cathédrale. J'aperçu un prête et je le reconnu. Je couru très vite et sauta dans ses bras sous les yeux surprit des autres.**

 **\- Mon père !**

 **\- Kyungsoo ? Oh merci mon dieu, tu es revenu. Depuis tous se temps.**

 **Ce prêtre était un frère du pape qui m'avait élevé.**

 **\- Je suis venu exaucer le vœu des humains, mon père.**

 **\- Tu vas briser la malédiction ?**

 **\- Oui mon père. Avec les autres enfants.**

 **Il releva les yeux et découvris les autres.**

 **\- Enchante mon père. Disent-ils ensemble.**

 **\- Oh... Je te retiens... Vas-y vite mon enfant.**

 **\- Merci mon père.**

 **Nous allâmes en direction d'une petite forêt où se trouvait un pilier sacre.**

 **\- Avant de commencer... Je voudrais dire que je lèguerais mes pouvoirs quand l'enfant que je porte naîtra.**

 **\- Tu... Dit Kai.**

 **\- Oui. Mon pouvoir qu'est le soleil me permet d'avoir un enfant mais il faut que l'amour que je porte soit réciproque.**

 **Et tu es l'élu Kai.**

 **Kai fut surprit et les autres étaient au courant apparemment. Lay leur avait probablement dit pendant l'ébat que j'avais eu avec Kai.**

 **\- Kyungsoo, il est temps. Ouvre la boussole. Dit Lay.**

 **Je pris la clef et ouvrit le socle. Une phrase était grave.**

 **" Quand l'enfant naîtra de la main de l'amant, la vie s'estompera et la malédiction se brisera "**

 **\- Je ne comprends rien. Dit Sehun.**

 **\- Il faut que l'enfant que je porte naisse.**

 **Lay comprit aussitôt quand je tombai à terre en me tenant le ventre.**

 **\- Il...arrive.**

 **\- Hein ?! Mais, ce n'est pas neuf mois ?**

 **\- Sehun, nous sommes différents des humains. Intervint Lay.**

 **Mon cri de douleur les sortit de leur nuage.**

 **\- Chen ! Va chercher une bassine d'eau chaude. Luhan, des serviettes et un gant. Et toi, Chanyeol va chercher un matelas. Aller en vitesse ! Ordonna Lay.**

 **Ils revinrent très vite. Lay remonta ses manches.**

 **\- Kai, tu vas devoir le faire.**

 **\- Hé ?! Pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- " De la main de l'amant " C'est toi Kai.**

 **\- Mais, je ne sais pas faire.**

 **\- Je te dirais comment faire.**

 **Mais je ne pourrai pas t'aider, il y a comme un mur invisible qui m'empêche de passer**

 **\- Ahh !**

 **\- Kai, enlève le pantalon et boxer de Kyungsoo, ensuite lève et écarte ses cuisses.**

 **Ensuite je m'occuper du reste, toi, tu as juste à entendre que le bébé arrive.**

 **Kyungsoo, respire doucement.**

 **Quand je te dis de pousser tu pousses.**

 **\- D'a...D'accord.**

 **\- Inspire, Expire. Maintenant. Pousse !**

 **Pendant des heures et des heures nous fîmes la même chose.**

 **Et enfin, le bébé arriva dans les mains de Kai.**


	22. Sacrifice

**POV Kyungsoo:**

 **Les cris du bébé retentissent.**  
 **Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.**  
 **La barrière invisible se brisa. Kai nettoya le bébé et l'enveloppa dans des serviettes.**

 **\- Tu as réussi Kyungsoo.**

 **Je lui souris de fatigue.**

 **\- Kai... Je t'aime.**

 **Il me sourit aussi.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

 **Les yeux de Kyungsoo se fermèrent mais, il dit juste avant:**

 **\- Prend bien soin du bébé Kai.**

 **FIN POV Kyungsoo.**

 **POV Kai:**

 **Et Kyungsoo ferma les yeux.**

 **\- Kyungsoo ?**

 **Mais celui-ci ne dit rien.**

 **\- Kyungsoo, tu dors ?**

 **Les yeux de Kyungsoo étaient fermés.**

 **\- Kyungsoo ?**  
 **Lay... Il...**

 **Lay s'approcha de Kyungsoo et écouta le cœur et la respiration. Mais, vu sa tête, je crains le pire.**

 **\- Je suis désoler Kai...**

 **\- Non... C'est une blague, hein ?**

 **\- Désoler... Dit Lay, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.**

 **\- NONNN ! Hurlais-je.**  
 **Pourquoi... Pourquoi me l'a ton enlever !**  
 **Ce n'était pas prévu ça !**

 **\- Malheureusement si et je crois que Kyungsoo était au courant. " Quand l'enfant naîtra de la main de l'amant, la vie s'estompera et la malédiction se brisera "...**  
 **L'enfant est né, la vie de Kyungsoo a été prise donc la malédiction est brisée.**

 **\- Mais..., que va-t-on faire de l'enfant ? Prononça Sehun.**

 **\- Je l'élèverais. Dit Lay.**

 **Normalement c'est à Kai que revient cette tache mais, je pense qu'il n'est pas près et qu'il a quelque chose en tête.**  
 **N'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Hmm... Je pense essayer de retrouver la mère de Kyungsoo. Il m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait abandonné mais, il pensait qu'elle était toujours en vie.**

 **Je regardai mon enfant. Il était si petit... Je le donnai à Lay.**  
 **Puis eu une idée.**

 **\- Tu es un petit Kyungsoo. Oui... Ton nom sera Kyungsoo.**

 **Lay souria et comprit que le nom de l'enfant serait Kyungsoo. Kai l'avait décidé.**  
 **Je l'avais décidé.**

 **\- Je devais te tuer... Mais, finalement je crois que ton nom sur la liste ne sert plus à rien. Annonça Baekhyun.**

 **\- Et puis même si tu devais me tuer, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. J'ai le rêve de Kyungsoo à accomplir qui est aussi désormais le mien.**

 **Oui... Kyungsoo n'est pas mort. Il est toujours là, présent dans nos cœurs.**  
 **Et il me regarde de la haut.**  
 **Kyungsoo regarde-moi bien !**  
 **Je te promets de tout faire pour élever l'enfant ainsi que réaliser ton rêve !**  
 **Je serrais très fort le corps sans vie de Kyungsoo.**


	23. Epilogue

_**Depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée, un enfant était né. Mais, le prix de la malédiction et de cette naissance avait été lourd, Kyungsoo était partit au ciel.  
Les enfants avaient enterré son corps devant la maison de Lay, à cote de sa grand-mère.  
Et avaient tous décidé d'habiter chez Lay sous son accord.  
Lay et Suho avait finalement signé la fin de la pseudo guerre d'amant et était de nouveau ensemble pour de bon.  
Chanyeol avait su capter l'attention du cœur de Baekhyun malgré son côté vampirique.  
Xiumin avait avoué ses sentiments a Chen qu'y l'avait bien pris.  
Kris et Tao faisaient toujours leur petite galipette d'amant éternel.  
Luhan avait décidé de lui même être le garde-manger et le corps sexuel de Sehun, bien que les autres savaient qu'en réalité Sehun pinçait pour le petit cerf blondinet.  
Et Kai ?  
Lui, s'était mis à la recherche de la mère à Kyungsoo. Mais, pour l'instant il n'avait rien trouvé.  
Et l'enfant dans tout ça ?  
Le petit enfant grandissait a vue d'œil. Et à chaque fois, il ressemblait à Kyungsoo.  
Non il ne ressemblait pas. Il était la parfaite copie de Kyungsoo dans son intégrale.  
C'est comme Chanyeol disait...  
C'est comme un Phoenix. Il renaît de ces cendres.  
L'enfant est la réincarnation de Kyungsoo.  
Et puis un jour, Kai avait pété un câble. Le jour des dix-huit ans de l'enfant, Kai l'avait transformé en vampire et l'avait pris. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme si s'était la dernière fois. Et puis on a compris qu'il n'avait pas commis un crime puisqu'en réalité ce n'était pas son enfant. Mais, c'était Kyungsoo.**_


End file.
